Fantasy's Call
by Simplywaters
Summary: AU. When Kallen, a new transfer student with health problems, gets invited to play the MMO 'Fantasy's Call' by her new student council she may find the world she dreamed of was only ever a click away. May become M rated eventually.
1. Chapter 1

I apologize in advance for not continuing "One little Oversight" as I said I would. I have half a chapter ready but just can't seem to get into my plot anymore. However, CG just won't let me go and slapped me with this fic idea (literally have been having trouble concentrating at work because of this story idea). So now that I've caved in and started writing I hope I can catch a few peoples interest at least. On to the story!

Edit 1: re entered the e-mail adresses For Lulu and Rivalz that removed without me noticing.

**I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><em>CG, Gaming is addictive<em>

_Chapter I._

* * *

><p>The heavy thudding made the slender girl jump slightly in her seat before the principals desk. She managed to recover as the aging but still handsome blonde shuffled a small stack of paperwork he had just stamped together. His hands gently lifted a stapler and pinned the documents together before sliding it across the varnished rosewood towards his newest student.<p>

"Your transfer is complete, Miss Stadtfeld, I've informed the student council and they should be sending a representative to give you a quick tour of the academy any minute now." Ruben Ashford stated quietly, "I hope you enjoy your time here, and I'm very glad you decided to grace Ashford academy for the remainder of your high-school career." nodding the girl picked up the small packet and rose to leave.

Lightly shutting the door behind her Kallen leaned back against the smooth wood and tried to calm her breathing. A slight flush covered her delicate features, only slightly hidden behind her straight, shoulder-length hair. Pale fingers lightly plucked the top button of the Ashford academy's creamy yellow blazer free and she sighed as breathing became slightly easier. Pushing off the door she took several steps to the side and lowered herself into one of the chairs that lined the wall immediately before the principals office.

Kallen had always been a sickly child, she spent more time at the hospital in a few months then most did in years. Her diagnosis was complicated but could be summarized as a weak heart and respiratory system, leaving her prone to loss of breath or fainting under even slight amounts of stress. Trembling hands gently flipped through the pages of her transfer paper-work while she waited patiently for her escort. Soon enough the door against the far wall swung open and a black-haired boy with piercing violet eyes and beautiful, almost feminine features strode in.

"Miss Stadtfeld?" he inquired in a rich baritone, holding out his hand.

"Yes." she replied, taking the offered hand in one of her own, his hand was cool but gripped hers firmly.

"Very good. I'm Lelouch Lamperouge, the Vice president of the student council and your escort for the day." he stated, assisting Kallen to her feet and turning towards the door. "We'll be covering the grounds, visiting your classrooms, and deciding what club you'll join before your free for the day."

"I have to join a club?" Kallen asked, her health problems jumping to the front of her mind.

"All students attending Ashford are required to join at least one club, but there is no lack of them. All your sports, even unusual ones like juggling or checkers, are available. There are also a large number of cooking clubs, each focused on a slightly different cuisine or culture. Academics clubs have been formed as well, such as biology, chemistry, and theoretical physics for example. And finally you could also apply for the student council, though you'd need a recommendation from a current member." Lelouch had begun walking even as he explained, holding the door open to let her pass through before taking the lead again. Relieved Kallen pondered what kind of club she would like to join for a moment as her escort guided her into the sunny summer sun and around a small portion of the academy grounds.

Ashford was a beautiful school. Lush fields and a variety of different foliage covered the sprawling grounds. Tasteful paths, of several different designs, granted the students easy access to almost all of the campus. The buildings were kept immaculate and gave off an air of comfort and peace. The interiors, once Lelouch began to show her to her classrooms, were decorated with just as much enthusiasm. Many of the public areas, like the library, were carpeted and contained at least several couches, love-seats, or benches for the students convenience.

"And finally this is the gym. Ashford boasts a swimming pool, tennis court, and a half-mile track. Are you alright?" his last question lost the 'tour guide' tone as Kallen began to sway.

"J-just a... little out of breath." she stuttered, the hot summer sun had drained her meager strength faster then usual.

"Here, we'll take a quick break in the AC." he replied, one hand lightly grasping her arm above the elbow and leading her into the gymnasium. Kallen could only struggle to keep her feet underneath her as the hot, humid air gave way to a cool breeze as Lelouch opened the door and escorted her to the bleachers. After helping Kallen take a seat Lelouch walked quickly over to a nearby vending machine and a moment later there was a cheerful jingle followed by a small _thump_.

"Here." Lelouch said, holding out a bottle of cold water to the panting red-head.

"Thank you." she mumbled, hanging her head slightly to avoid looking him in the eye.

"It's unseasonably warm out today." he stated, leaning back on the bench while watching the currently in session gym class playing basketball. Not knowing what to say Kallen merely nodded and uncapped the water bottle he had given her.

"So do you know what kind of club you'd like to join?" Lelouch asked a few moments later.

"Not really." Kallen replied, truthfully she had been focused on remembering the location of her classes and the major facilities that made up the vast Ashford campus.

"Hmmm..." slender fingers splayed over his chin as Lelouch adopted a thinking pose. "What kind of hobbies do you have?" Kallen flushed slightly before mumbling something that couldn't be heard over the sudden whistle that blew, signifying one of the teams had scored.

"What was that?" Lelouch pressed gently.

"Gaming." instantly dropping her head Kallen tried to hide from the look of disgust Lelouch was most likely wearing.

"What kind? Role-playing, First or third person shooters, puzzle, you gotta give me a little more then that to go off of Kallen." looking over in shock Kallen saw Lelouchs eyes were still soft and his tone hadn't changed.

"Uh... All of the above?" she stumbled over her words, not expecting the vice-president of the student council for such a prestigious school to have a healthy respect for gaming.

"Kallen." he replied, "That's not making it any easier." a playful smirk twitching into place over his face.

"Ummm... Fighting games are probably my favorite. Side scrolling or three dimensional doesn't matter." she stated after her blush had faded. She always loved the feeling that she could fight, or run, or just be normal (maybe a little more then normal.).

"Interesting." Lelouch said quietly, his eyes losing focus for a minute. "How about we have a match?"

"Wha?" his smirk was on in full force now as Kallen stared at him open-mouthed.

"I'm pretty good." he warned, rising to his feet and offering a hand to her.

"Well so am I." Kallen retorted, ignoring his hand and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I certainly hope so. I got a console in the student council room so we'll head there. Rivalz has been trying to beat me for a couple weeks in _'Furious Fighter 6'_, you mind if we play that?" he said over his shoulder while leading Kallen back out into the oppressive heat.

"That's fine, I've played that one before." she lied, trying to ignore the light trembles in her legs.

Kallen focused on Lelouch's back for the majority of the trip, though she did mark the building in her mind, it never hurt to know where the student council was located. A few hallways later Lelouch stopped at a fairly inconspicuous door and opened it.

"_GUTS!_" Kallen almost face-planted as the overly cheerful tone exploded out the now open portal.

"I suppose the deadline for the budget has come out?" Lelouch, unfazed, waltzed into the large room without missing a beat as Kallen scrambled to catch up.

A large rectangular table took up the middle of the room, with several seats pulled up to it. Occupying some of the seats were several students who immediately rose to their feet as Kallen came through the door.

"Oooo! I didn't know you were planning on bringing her here, Lulu." a curvy blonde squealed, practically teleporting across the room to hug the startled new comer. "I'm Milly! I hope our dear Lulu has been taking good care of you? Of course not, he's a total idiot about women."

"Who is she?" a orange haired, busty girl with a soft face, green eyes, and long legs asked, somewhat accusingly.

"Oh? Is our dear Shirley worried about Lulu cheating on her?" Milly was gone as quickly as she came, appearing behind the other girl and whispering, loudly, into her ear. Shirley immediately flushed red and began struggling in the other girls grasp while squeaking out denials and excuses.

"Lulu?" Kallen asked Milly with a confused look.

"She's talking about Lelouch. I'm Rivalz!" a blue-haired boy stated as he stepped forward to shake her hand like a normal person. He was short, even shorter then herself Kallen noticed, but had a good-natured face. Kallen accepted his hand-shake while trying to hold back a snicker at Lelouch's pet name.

"That's Nina in the back." Lelouch mentioned, pointing to a nerdy green-haired girl who was still engrossed in her laptop. "Now we better escape before-"

"Nooooooo!" Milly shrieked, diving to grab the violet eyed boys arm. "You need to get to work on the budget! It has to be turned in tomorrow!" Lelouch actually froze and Kallen got a nice shot of his face in a state of complete disbelief before he slowly turned to face Milly.

"President." his words were sharp and precise. "How long have you known about this budget deadline?"

"Oh... a couple days?" the revealed president replied, twirling one finger in her hair while gazing innocently at her underling.

"Why didn't you inform us earlier?" Lelouch didn't seem the type to get upset, his tone hadn't changed, but right now Kallen was wondering if she would get to see him explode.

"Well there was just so much else to do!" Milly defended, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Trying to stuff me in a cat suit and take pictures for a fundraiser? How about trying to get that giant pizza made, the same one you've never finished in all three years I've been here? Or organizing a school-wide hunt for my notebook when I mentioned it was missing? Those are more important then our budget?" Lelouch's voice was slowly rising the whole speech, his hands spreading and beginning to wave back and forth.

"Yes?" the president, almost hesitantly, stated. Lelouch went perfectly rigid for a breath before one hand splayed over his face.

"Milly! What the... how the... why." the normally articulate council member seemed unable to find words to describe his feelings.

"Right! So we all need to get to work! Don't forget, _GUTS_!" Milly, taking her chance as Lelouch fumbled for words, shouted while practically throwing Rivalz back into his chair.

"I'm always pumped up after your 'guts' cheer, president!" Shirley stated, heading back to her chair as well.

"That stupid 'guts' spell won't work in this situation!" Lelouch roared in frustration.

"Of course it will!" the president retaliated, suddenly standing next to Kallen with a Cheshire smile locked in place. "You'll be helping out of course won't you?"

"Uh." caught flat-footed Kallen could only watch in horror as she was swiftly seated at the table and a pile of paper-work materialized before her.

"NO!" Lelouch shouted, "Don't try and snare another innocent student in your web, infernal woman."

"Awww, isn't that cute, Rivalz? Lulu is trying to save her." Milly cackled while Shirley sent some less then loving looks at Kallen.

"Lelouch, you know we need all the help we can get." Rivalz added, "If we don't get the budget worked out the polo club might come crashing through the window. I can't take that again!" Defeated the slender boy finally gave up and slunk into the seat next to Kallen.

"If you wanna get out of here I can take care of... _that_." Lelouch whispered to Kallen, looking pointedly at the pile of records, requests, and receipts piled in front of her. She was tempted for a moment, until she realized knowing the student council personally could, theoretically, be very helpful to a new student.

"I don't mind." Kallen finally said. Truthfully she didn't have any plans for the rest of the evening, besides returning home and playing some games. That had been her favorite activity to do with her brother before he left for college and she still found the fantasy of gaming attractive.

"Right, well if you have questions then I'm right here." Lelouch stated, giving Kallen a quick run-down of how to organize the... mess, in front of her.

An hour later Kallen stretched and gently slid the now organized pile over to Lelouch, who was neatly recording and calculating the organized piles from the rest of the council members. Leaning back into her chair Kallen noted that Rivalz had broken out a console and was hooking it up to a T.V he pulled out of a closet. Milly was pestering Nina and Shirley was organizing her portion for the third time after dropping it once she got within a foot of Lelouch.

"Aren't they going to help you consolidate the forms?" Kallen inquired quietly, the boy looked up with a brief flash of irritation quickly smothered by a confident smirk.

"I can't trust them to do it right." he whispered, looking pointedly at Shirley and Milly. "So it just slows down the process if I let them help at this stage."

"Oh." Kallen replied, looking down at the table. It didn't seem fair that Lelouch ended up stuck with the lions share of the budget balancing act. An idea hit her suddenly and Kallen watched the growing column of numbers in Lelouchs hands for a while.

After getting the basics worked out she snagged Shirley's stack before her obvious attraction to the black-haired boy caused it to spill over the floor yet again. As an A+ student herself Kallen felt a small sort of awe as she realized just how much data Lelouch was taking in and sorting almost as fast as the rest of them had been able to decide what pile to put a slip in. Firming her resolution Kallen set about trying to copy her companion. Lelouch looked up for a moment, but didn't say anything.

Two hours later Kallen laid down her pen in exhaustion, but pleased as the stack of papers she had acquired had been finished. Looking over she felt a flash of jealousy at Lelouch's slightly taller stack of papers, but it faded as he paused to look over her work.

"Hmmm..." with a small rumble the boy finished his inspection and wordlessly dove back into the much depleted pile of papers left for him to do.

"Go kick Rivalz ass, his been using the same combo for half an hour now." he mentioned when Kallen hadn't moved a few minutes later. "And thank you. Your work is flawless." he remarked nonchalantly as she rose to head over to the TV.

Unable to hide her satisfaction Kallen took a new seat next to the blue-haired boy as he pounded on the controller in his hands. Once again Lelouch was proved right, as Kallen picked up on the sequence Rivalz continued to hammer his opponent with.

"Did you wanna play?" he asked, still focusing on the tiny figures that blasted each other with fists and feet.

"If you don't mind." Kallen remarked, picking up the second controller and waiting for Rivalz to finish his match. Soon enough they had both picked fresh characters and the match was starting.

"I'll take it easy on you." he promised with a goofy grin. Glaring slightly Kallen merely sniffed before turning back as the game announced the beginning of the fight.

Rivalz immediately surged forward with his favorite combo and Kallen had to retreat while making sure she remembered the buttons correctly. She hadn't played _'Furious Fighter 6'_, but she had played 3, 4, and 5 with Naoto. Finding the scheme almost the exact same Kallen began to slowly work out how to defeat Rivalz onslaught.

"Almost.." Rivalz muttered after she almost missed a block. "Just need one good hit."

He never got the chance as Kallen's character suddenly blasted a punch into her opponents ribs. A follow up combo sent him flying across the screen and Kallen took a gamble and punched in a combo from _'Furious Fighter 5'_. As a bright wave of energy shot across the screen, followed by an exaggerated "K-O!". Kallen had to crack a smile at Rivalz stunned look.

"How did you do that?" he asked, trying not to sound hurt.

"Each character has a secret combo, my brother showed me that one." Kallen replied.

"Cool! I'm not really good at these kind of games anyway. Do you play any other games?" her former opponent queried.

"A little bit of everything." she explained for the second time that day.

"Sweet, do you play _'Fantasy's Call'_?" he asked, practically vibrating in his chair.

"What is _'Fantasy's Call'_?" Kallen asked in return, not recalling the title.

"It's a really awesome MMO! You get this head-set thing and it lets you control your character like it's you! The classes are pretty diverse as well. Best thing is your levels and gear aren't everything, if your good you can fight monsters way tougher then normal without breaking a sweat!" the cork had popped and Rivalz was gushing fanboy all over Kallen's shoes.

"Sounds... interesting." she hesitantly replied.

"It really is, I'll send you an invite if you wanna try it out, just let me get your e-mail. I think Lelouch has an extra head-set as well." a pen and paper somehow found their way into Kallen's hands.

"Lelouch plays too?" suddenly interested Kallen leaned forward slightly.

"Nah." Rivalz replied, deflating a little. "He hasn't been online in a while. Just decided one day he was done."

"Why?" Kallen pressed.

"He hasn't told me yet. Though it must be something personal, he isn't the type to get all raged out and quit over something small." the blue-haired boy explained. "Maybe if both of us ask he'll start back up, I know he likes helping out new players."

"Why not." scratching down one of her e-mail accounts Kallen handed the pad back to Rivalz.

"Why not what?" Lelouch's voice suddenly queried from behind the gamers.

"Lelouch! Uh... well, you see..." Rivalz started to squirm under the other boys gaze.

"I was wondering if you would be interested in playing _'Fantasy's Call'_ with us. Rivalz mentioned it and I was interested" Kallen stepped in softly, sparing Rivalz the obvious discomfort.

There was a pregnant pause as Lelouch seemed to reappraise her. Slowly one hand crept up to cup his chin while the other crossed his chest. Kallen started to feel a crick developing in her neck from craning it to meet his eyes before Lelouch dropped his hands and smiled.

"I suppose I could hop on."

"YES!" Rivalz cheered, "Can you lend Kallen a head-set? I'll handle sending the free-bee account."

"Sure, I'll be right back." the taller boy replied, striding out of the room after dumping his finished paper-work in Milly's lap.

"Soooo. What do you think of Lulu?" the president, after realizing the work was done, had now managed to sneak up on Kallen yet again.

"I, I don't really think anything of him." Kallen quickly replied. Sure he seemed fairly nice and helpful, but she had only known him for a few hours.

"Really? Cause, just between us, you might be his type." Milly whispered conspiratorially to her.

"WHAT!" Kallen shouted, almost falling over the back of her chair. "But I'm... I'm... not healthy." she muttered painfully.

"Ask him to let you meet his sister after you get to know each other a little better." the ninja-like president stated, quickly moving back across the room as the door opened to reveal Lelouch walking in with a helmet-like head-piece.

"It's not quite top of the line anymore." he mentioned, setting the mask in Kallen's lap. "But it's definitely one of the better ones available, full visual and audio as well as reaction time. I can let you use that one till you get one of your own."

Gently lifting the head-piece Kallen gazed into the dark violet, mirror like glass that covered the front of it. Overall the mask was shaped something like a tulip, or maybe a king from a chess board. Turning it over Kallen saw a microphone and speakers, as well as several other outlets or inlets she couldn't place a use for.

"Here's a manual as well, I'd spend a little time with it before you log in. It will help." the boy promised. "And the president just called me, your father is out front and waiting to take you home. From what I gathered he seemed slightly upset."

"Oh my god!" Kallen screamed, snatching up her transfer packet, gently dropping the controller into her now vacated chair, and heading for the door. "I forgot to call him."

"I'll walk you out." Lelouch said, opening the door and once again taking his seemingly natural place just in front and to the right of her.

"Thank you." she replied, waving good-bye to the rest of the council.

The walk was over almost immediately and Kallen saw her fathers car sitting just out the main gates. Lelouch opened her door for her and bowed slightly as she entered the vehicle. As she was buckling up under her fathers inquisitive gaze she heard a light rap on the window. Seeing Lelouch still standing there she rolled the glass down.

"Miss Stadtfeld, on the subject of you joining a club, the mandatory one, I would like you to know you have my recommendation if you chose to join the student council. We would be very pleased to work with you again." he said with a smirk before waving goodbye and heading back into the school.

"Anything you want to talk about?" her father asked quietly as he pulled them away from the curb and into the street.

"Not really." she replied, still watching her new school fade from sight.

* * *

><p>'Fantasy's Call' was categorized as a massive-multiplayer-online (MMO) game, one where people could play with anyone in the world who had an internet connection. The game was based around old-school role-playing games and had several different classes for the players to choose from as well as the option to mix and match some skills between classes to create unique characters. Kallen was excited to try playing a 'Fighter' or perhaps a 'Thief', both excelled at close combat and would let the physically weak girl pretend she wasn't so sickly.<p>

The player would be granted an online 'Avatar' that looked almost exactly like they did in real life (some minor cosmetic changes could be made with the avatars hair, skin tone, and weight.) letting friends recognize each other immediately so they could play together. The game was played through a head-piece that aligned with the users nervous system to let them control their avatar as if it were their own body. The games world was seen through images directed into the users eyes and heard through a set of high-quality headphones. Lelouch's old headset was one of the best from the games original release.

Kallen hadn't payed to much attention to many of the other base-line classes after seeing the 'Fighter'. Being a fighter was like stepping into the shoes of a medieval knight, they could use almost any weapon or type of armor in the game. Their biggest advantage was physical strength and stamina, they would either decimate their foes with powerful strikes or slowly weather away opponents health while relying on their own immense amount of hit points to be the last one standing.

Leaning back on her mattress after going over the basics of the manual Kallen let the mask-like head-piece fall over her face and logged into '_Fantasy's Call'_ for the first time. She had actually gotten her 'Free-bee' account from "LLamprouge [at] Ashford. net," nothing even remotely related to Rivalz had come in (unless he was "Presidentluver [at] hopeless .net"). There was a quite _whirring_ as the screen flickered to life before her.

_Enter Player Name:_

The bright letters hung before her eyes and Kallen quickly filled in the block.

_Pick Starting Class:_

After a half-second pause Kallen selected the 'Fighter' class. The screen blurred for a moment and the final part of the creation process flickered to life before her eyes.

_Pick Race:_

There were several of the races Kallen had considered, but in the end she had made up her mind and typed in '_Half-elf'_. The Half-elf was one of the races with few drawbacks, though its ability to see in the dark and sense hidden doors weren't as keen as a full blooded elf or dwarf (a race she hadn't even considered from the start), nor could they gain access to some of the 'Human only' abilities.

_Creating Character._

…_.._

…

..

_Entering 'Fantasy's Call' as Kallen._

Her vision when completely white for a moment and then Kallen began to see. Images flashed by of heroic Elves, Dwarfs, Humans, Half-elves, Gnomes, even a few Half-Orcs and Halflings. A deep, powerful voice soon echoed into her ears. Her eyes suddenly barraged with images as the intro began.

"Kallen. You have answered the call of a world in peril. Brigands run unrestrained along roads, pillaging as they leave naught but ash and blood in their wake. Dark horrors rise from the depths of the earth and descend from the tallest peaks to torment and lay waste to those in their path. Ancient histories and treasures wait to be salvaged from the brutish hordes that hide and covet them. The people have called for a hero, and now you have taken up the call! Raise you head and go forth knowing that the fate of this realm rests in your hands."

As the voice faded Kallen found herself standing in the shadow of a large monastery set on a hill-top dressed in an old set of chain-mail complete with gloves and thick leather boots. Before she could inspect the surroundings more closely the double-doors burst open and a withered old man hobbled his way towards her.

"Kallen!" he shouted waving a brittle hand in greeting and beckoning her forward. "Come quickly child. The spell was a success and we managed to bring you back from the dead!"

"I was dead?" Kallen replied in confusion.

"Yes, I guess the spell must not have been able to restore your memories. It doesn't matter right now, you must get inside before the wolves return." the old man dithered, lightly taking Kallen's hand as he pulled her towards the waiting doorway.

"Such a strong girl, you were taken in your prime. I knew you were going to be important though, knew we would need your help. You have the blood of a hero, Kallen, and this world will need every hero it can get to restore some semblance of safety." letting the old man drag her along Kallen reveled in the way her body felt weightless, how easily she was able to breath and how she didn't even feel the chain-mail armor that would have dragged her real self to the ground.

"I kept them, through the years." her escort continued as he let go of her hands before the alter and began to push on the lip of the stone. Seeing his frail form trembling from exertion Kallen quickly stepped forward and pushed as well. Expecting some resistance she was flabbergasted as the heavy slab slid easily off it's lower half and crashed to the floor.

"Ah, thank you Kallen." puffing and red-faced the man dipped his hands into the revealed hollow in the alter and pulled free a pair of swords. Both were of simple design, good steel blades, crosspieces and leather-wrapped hilts. The biggest difference being that one was almost as long as Kallen was tall while the other was the length of her arm.

"Do you walk the path of the protector? Or that of the slayer?" the man inquired softly, resting the swords on the ground to each side of himself.

"That of the Slayer." Kallen said without hesitation. She was never a protector, even when playing with friends Kallen almost always chose a damaging or controlling type character. Her brother had always picked up the slack, but she tried not to feel the small stab of longing to play with him again the memory invoked.

"As I suspected." smiling the old man dropped the one-handed sword to shatter on the stone floor as he presented the gleaming length of steel in the other hand to her. "Know that your path is never set, and what you choose today may not be what you use tomorrow. Return here and I will endeavor to grant you the choice again."

Kallen let her hands drift over the deadly metal before her, enjoying the smoothness, its slight chill and the glittering edge that promised pain and death to any who got in its way. Fixing her hand around the hilt Kallen lifted the sword like a feather, unable to hold back the smile that made its way onto her face. She could move, she could dance, she could _fight!_

Laughing all the while Kallen did all three. Swinging the two-handed sword about with ease as she swayed among the benches and faced off against imaginary nightmare after nightmare. The old man merely watched with a smile on his own face until she collapsed in a still giggling heap. Her hair had lost its shape and now hung in low spikes that were streaked with sweat and dust, she could feel the burn of imaginary muscles and revel in the sensation.

"Now I must show you the first of your powers." the man said after a moment, waving the ecstatic girl over. "As a fighter in the truest of senses you will always meet your foe face-to-face. To bring this about as quickly as possible you must close the distance immediately before they can shoot arrows, bullets, or spells at you. The only remnant of your power that still exists is this." with that the old man suddenly blurred, his body moving faster then Kallen could track. There was a _Crack _from the far side of the room and Kallen finally pinned the wizened man standing at the doorway.

"Now its your turn." he said simply.

Flickering her eyes around Kallen found a flashing icon that she mentally 'clicked'. A brief set of instructions scrolled across her vision, explaining how to initiate the Fighter ability 'Charge'. Reading it twice to make sure she understood completely Kallen removed the hint window and crouched, lifting the massive weapon with one hand at the hilt and the other lightly touching the flat of the blade half-way down it's length.

Breathing deeply she forced her body forward, the world blurring as she dug into her avatars magical reserves of power to break what would be a normal persons limits. Almost instantly she was standing before the old man, her left hand extended as her blow swung the heavy doors of the monastery open.

"You are as ready as I can make you." he intoned, lifting a hand towards the open portal. "I suggest you seek out Tohdoh in Halshore. He will be able to provide you with work and instruct you further in your powers. I wish you luck, Kallen."

"Thank you." she replied, knowing it was unnecessary to converse any further with the Non-player-character (NPC) but feeling too good not to thank him.

Striding confidently from the safety of the monastery Kallen caught sight of a road-sign and made a beeline to it. Several cities were listed but she managed to pick out 'Halshore', that particular sign pointed along the beaten path to her right.

"_Hey, Kallen! I can't believe your actually on! I'll be by to pick you up soon OK?"_ Rivalz voice echoed quietly in her ear.

Startled Kallen looked around for a minute before realizing her classmate was using the 'Whisper' function, essentially talking to her alone and directly despite any distance or persons between them.

"_I'm just outside the Monastery."_ she whispered back.

"_Yup, I'll be there before you know it!"_ he cheerfully replied.

A feral growl from the tall grass a few feet from the path caused Kallen to shift uncomfortably. That soon gave way to outright nervousness as a trio of wolves slunk out from the cover of the grass and began to circle her.

"_Rivalz... Any way you could hurry up?"_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter I End.<br>_

* * *

><p>So this came out of my urge to play WoW or DnD (I don't dare open that can of worms while out of country. I'll never sleep and won't be able to work as I'll be spending all my brain-power to plot out my online time.) and reading 'Yureka' (A good manga that focuses on... kids playing an MMO!). I liked the way I can still portray Lelouch and Kallen's Double lives (in the game they can be something completely different.) in this story but get all medieval, something thing I've been aching to write about. The best part is I now have the freedom to write almost anything that comes to mind, some chapters will be about the adventures of the student council in the real world, some will be people creating connections and friendships through a game, and of course there will be plenty of dungeon crawling and grinding for those pesky levels!<p>

Code Geass has a great cast and I'll be including most if not all of them. I also will be trying to keep them fairly close to their cannon counterparts but still somewhat unique to my story.

I'll reveal a little more of the plot as well as a good fight scene in the next chapter.

I really hope you'll drop a review (I know it's tedious, but if you got time to hit the favorites you can spare a moment to throw out an "Interesting" or "I like it", if only to keep my enthusiasm up.) and let me hear your thoughts and critiques. I accept well-meaing critisism, but please don't just bash/flame for no other reason then you don't like the story idea or pairing (Eventual KxL, though there may be some flirting around from both throughout.). I constantly want to improve my story from chapter to chapter and your reviews are vital for that.

I still respond to every reviewer, I think thats only fair since you did take the time to let me hear your thoughts I should make the effort to thank you personally.

Thank you for reading, next chapter will be up in a few days.

**~Simply**_Waters~_


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to thank everyone who faved/reviewed this story for me! I know this is a little different then most CG fics and I'm glad that most of you seem pretty excited instead of outraged. I'll let you get to the next chapter now...

"Talking with the occasional itallics for _Emphasis_."

'Abilities'

_"Whispering between characters"_

{Party Chat}

-System Message- type stuff.

Still don't own Code Geass or any other series/game you might find a resemblance in my story to said series/game.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter II.<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>You know this is just a fancy, right?"<em> a girl's voice whispered in the ear of a hooded figure.

"Maybe, but she might be one of the first and most important piece to succeeding. I won't begin a reckless up-hill war again without first preparing." the figure replied, shrugging inside his cloak. "We both know what lies at the end of that path."

"_Still haven't given up on your revenge yet I see... Maybe that's why your my favorite."_ both voices chuckled for a moment before the sound of battle drew the cloaked figures eyes towards the road that lay just out of sight behind tall grass.

"Not yet. Now lets start gathering my pieces." the figure stated as slim fingers began to dance and unintelligible words and phrases fell from hidden lips. There would be blood and conflict soon, and he had to prepare. A potential queen was waiting after all.

* * *

><p>"RAAAAHHGH!" Kallen screamed as she slammed her sword down on the skull of one of her persistent entourage. The two-hundred pound wolf's cranium cracked under the pressure and its body collapsed into a twitching mound as the girl pried her weapon from its brain.<p>

"_Where the FUCK are you, Rivalz!"_ she snarled in a very un-Stadtfelt like manner while warily backing up to keep the remaining beasts from circling behind her.

"_I'm almost to the monastery! I just need to take... this road? Ummm... I swear I'll be right there, just hold on Kallen!" _the boy's rambling only increased Kallen's irritation.

"_Never mind! I'll handle it myself."_ following up on her statement Kallen lowered her stance and focused. Running through the steps in her head the girl took a deep breath and 'Charged' as she exhaled. Her prey jumped in surprise as Kallen's left hand rammed into it's nose, the force of Kallens avatar blasting the creature off its feet. Holding her sword parallel to the ground Kallen spun quickly to the side and felt a satisfying _crunch_ vibrate through the metal as she knocked the third wolf out of the air.

Grabbing the handle with both hands Kallen raised her sword then brought it down with all the considerable physical power now available to her. Sharp metal easily decapitated the stunned wolf and sunk a few inches into the soil under it. Grunting Kallen tore the sword from the dirt and turned to look for her final victim. Her eyes narrowed as she caught sight of the cowardly beast trying to slink away from her.

"Coward!" she taunted, the wolf however, foolishly ignored the fighter.

"You can't run from me." her legs blurred as the girl 'Charged', once again closing the distance between herself and the escapee in an instant. Fingers that coursed with more power then she had ever dreamed of locked firmly into place around the wolf's nape, arms that had trembled from carrying three text-books now were completely still while holding the two-hundred pound creature despite it's frantic struggles. Kallen closed her eyes and sighed as she simply enjoyed the illusion.

A heavy impact on her back quickly brought her back to the game as yet another monster-sized wolf barreled into her, letting it's comrade shake free and leap away as Kallen stumbled. Snarling the interloper backed away slowly while never taking its eyes off Kallen. She recovered quickly, regaining her balance and turning to see her recent captive already running for the hills while it's rescuer carefully slunk in the same direction.

"I'm not gonna let you get away." Kallen promised as she stalked after the retreating pair. The persistent burn in her legs warning the girl that she wouldn't be able to keep using her abilities recklessly without taking some time to rest and recover.

The wolves led her through a merry chase for the next several minutes through the sparse trees and long grass. After several attempts to double-back or lose her through denser undergrowth the beasts had given up stealth and were out-right fleeing from their red-headed pursuer. Kallen was able to keep pace with them with only minor difficulties, and rounding a corner caught sight of a bushy tail disappearing into a large cave that loomed out the side of a hill.

"Got you!" she snickered, still feeling almost bubbly at how well her body withstood the stress of the fight and subsequent chase, so fearlessly the fighter entered the cave after her targets. She frowned as the world shifted for a second as she passed under the overhang but when nothing happened Kallen shrugged and continued.

The tunnel behind the entrance was fairly wide and high, a lucky break for Kallen with her only weapon being a unwieldy two-handed sword, and seemed to be made mostly of simple soil. Large roots criss-crossed the ceiling or broke free from the dirt to hang, tendrils grasping like claws just over her head. Striding deeper into the dark Kallen felt her eyes shift as her Half-elven heritage allowed her to see heat in the rapidly darkening tunnel. She could pick out some of the lingering heat from the wolves foot-prints and doggedly followed them ever further into the dark.

Several twists and turns later the ceiling and walls arched further away from her and she saw a multitude of red wolf-figures dotting the cavern before her. One of them lifted its head as she entered and immediately loosed a piercing howl that drew the attention off the rest. Cursing Kallen turned to flee the horde but saw her exit already cut off as the sneaky pair she had been chasing emerged from a smaller side-tunnel. Grimly the girl turned and raised her sword at the incoming throng. She was fairly sure she could at least put a large dent in the forces charging her, but overcoming them would be almost impossible. Kallen hadn't wanted to experience a 'death' quite so early into her first time playing, but right now it seemed unavoidable.

"I suppose it's not like I've got much to lose right now anyway." she muttered before crouching to wait for the first of the wolves to reach her.

Lashing out as the leading beast leaped towards her Kallen batted it out of the air like a soft-ball and let her swords weight spin her around, building force and speed she used to slam the metal into the second ones head. Rushing forward Kallen lifted her left hand from the hilt and punched with brutal force into the open maw of her closest opponent. Grimacing at the feeling of the creature gag and shudder around her arm as she threw it back into the mass that began to spread out to circle her.

Sharp teeth sunk into her calf and another pair latched onto her extended fore-arm and Kallen roared as the game gave her a slight burning sensation where the teeth ripped into her. Spurred by the unexpected discomfort Kallen shook free from her attackers and whipped her sword in a large arc, the circling creatures backing away slightly to avoid her swing. Diving for a wall Kallen tucked her legs and rolled between a pair of wolves that snapped at her eagerly but in vain. Quickly rising to her feet Kallen set her back firmly to the wall and took up her stance again as the horde reformed in a half-circle just out of reach. Bright blue eyes glared at the red-figures, daring them to try and avoid the wickedly sharp sword and reach her.

The next several minutes passed in a blur of dodging razor teeth and lashing out with her own over-sized fang. Several new bodies decorated the floor near her, but there were still too many of the beasts for her to count snarling mere feet away. Despite heroic efforts her avatar had weathered several more bites and she could feel it's exhaustion trying to drag her down. Leaning back against the wall she continued to fix the pack with her unwavering gaze. The pack was a swirling mass of gleaming eyes and laughing tongues as they taunted her, but from just out of reach.

"And the conditions are met." a voice rang out as a pair of black palm-sized objects rolled into the throng. A second later Kallen felt a massive fist of air push against her as twin explosions sent the majority of her opponents flying away in broken pieces, the few remaining racing away with terrified howls.

"Easy enough." the tone oozed confidence and arrogance, and Kallen saw a human figure made of warm-reds and orange broken occasionally by the fluttering of their cloak waltz into the cavern. Wiping away some of the dust that covered her Kallen pushed herself back up off the wall as her rescuer approached.

"Not a bad job holding them off... for a newbie." the off-hand comment made her see red and she grabbed a fist-full of the front of the speakers shirt.

"Who asked for your help? I had everything under control!" her anger made it difficult to not lift the figure off it's feet.

"Look here newbie, I know you feel invincible and on top of the world right now, but I can tell your almost out of HP and can't even use your abilities anymore. Your lucky I happened to see you charge headlong into this death-trap." some of the arrogance had sloughed off to reveal what sounded almost like concern.

"So what. I would have been fine." she muttered, letting go of the rough leather vest.

"Maybe, it's not every day a fresh player can roll into a wolfs den and survive for more then a few seconds. Get yourself a few more levels and abilities and you'll be more then capable of clearing it yourself." the voice, male now that Kallen had calmed down a bit and payed a little more attention, reassured her.

"Now we better gather up some of the loot and get out of here before-"

"**Puny fleshlings! What have you done to my children!"**Kallen jumped at the sudden booming voice that resounded through the cavern.

"Fucking kidding me!" her helper growled. "You even got the rare spawn."

"Rare spawn?" Kallen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Rare spawns are exactly what their called. A rare monster that spawns only in certain situations or times, the problem right now though-" the boy grabbed her hand and started for the exit while continuing his explanation. "Is that they are far more powerful then a normal spawn, not quite as strong as a dungeon boss, but I'm not sure I can take this particular one by myself at the moment."

"What do we do?" Kallen replied as she digested the information.

"I would have said run... but..." he stated as Kallen noticed the massive form filling the exit to the cave. "It looks like we're in trouble."

Looking closely Kallen realized with horror what exactly was blocking their path. Roughly human in shape but towering at almost seven feet tall the monster grinned through its muzzle in feral joy. Massive claws flexed and the were-wolf threw back its head and howled, the coarse hair covering its body shifting as over-sized muscles rippled.

"**Fresh meat for the rest of my children tonight! We will enjoy devouring your remains, foolish intruders."** the warm dampness of the monsters breath blew Kallens hair back slightly and ruffled the cloak of her companion.

"Right, change of plans." Kallen's hand was suddenly released as her companion darted forward and slammed a slender dagger into the meat of the beasts right leg. He was already flipping backwards as the were-wolf swiped at him and Kallen saw another pair of black orbs drifting towards it's chest. Shutting her eyes Kallen dropped the tip of her sword to the ground and hid as well as she could behind it's mass.

The explosion went off a moment later, accompanied by a roar of pain. A few chunks of the dirt that made up the ceiling shook loose and glanced off Kallens head and shoulders. Glancing around her make-shift barrier Kallen gasped as the smoking monster raced forward with incredible speed and slammed and hand into her companions chest. There was a grunt of pain followed by a choking sound as the boy's slim body flew through the air and bounced of the far wall that stopped his flight short. Kallen felt a moment of indecision as she noticed the exit was now unguarded while the monster stalked towards the downed grenadier.

As the boy pushed his cloaked form up from the ground Kallen berated herself for even considering leaving him to deal with the monster alone. Dragging her sword along the ground Kallen raced towards the beasts back and swung towards its knees, hoping to incapacitate it enough for them to escape. Her hopes were crushed as one massive foot lifted and then pinned her weapon to the ground in the blink of an eye. Baleful eyes rotated to glare at her and the beast sniffed in disgust.

"**Wait your turn, meat, I'll deal with you shortly."** with that the were-wolf backhanded her, the power in its strike separating Kallen from her sword that remained firmly lodged under its foot. She landed in a heap of bruises and pain several feet away and couldn't bite back a cry of pain.

"Well this situation is certainly critical." the boy coughed weakly as he swayed back to his feet before the monster. "I might have to play seriously." the wolf, unamused at his bravado, slammed another brutal blow into his ribs with enough force to lift him almost to the ceiling before slapping him back to the ground with the other hand.

"**My children thank you for your gift of flesh."** the were-wolf grinned as it lifted the limp body to eye level.

"Perfect."

A sudden flash illuminated the whole cavern and Kallens ears practically bled from the sound produced. Trying to blink the spots from her vision she dazedly noticed the were-wolf stumbling about, muted howling breaking the monotonous ringing in her ears. Woozily dragging herself up slightly Kallen jerked in surprise as a hand landed on her shoulder.

"-eak th-" she couldn't make out his features back Kallen was able to recognize her companion's lean form, but she didn't recall the smooth rock like object he forced into her hand. Studying it for a moment Kallen realized it was a glass orb with something softly glowing green shifting under the surface. Turning a quizzical look to her companion she saw his shoulders drop in exasperation for a moment before he placed his hands over hers and squeezed.

With the sound of shattering glass heard from across the street the rock cracked in her hands and sudden vitality roared through Kallens battered avatar. Her vision cleared and the ringing in her ears quickly faded.

"Good, I need you to try and hold her for a moment, just a moment will do." the boy instructed as he began to draw symbols on the ground and mumble in a language Kallen couldn't understand.

"_Her_?" she queried, but he payed her no mind, completely focused on his ritual. Turning away with a slight huff Kallen fixed her eyes on the still stumbling monster across the room. The were-wolf already seemed to be getting itself under control and before Kallen could capitalize on its confusion it had turned to face them.

"Just a moment." she said to herself. Just a moment, what could he hope to accomplish in just one moment? Glancing back Kallen frowned, hoping he wasn't trying to escape and leave her to die alone. Dark shadows, even in her elvish vision, were gathering around the boy and traces of intense heat began to flash along his arms.

"I'm not going anywhere." he mentioned quickly after noticing her troubled stare. Reassured once again Kallen turned to see the wolf start lumbering towards them.

"I won't let him past me." she promised. He didn't reply, his lips already spilling forth more arcane or demonic words.

Running forward Kallen intercepted the were-wolf with a thundering _boom. _Her own unnatural strength, bolstered by the unholy vitality her companion granted her, proved the beasts match as she managed to completely stop its forward momentum. Ducking her head quickly Kallen felt a sharp breeze ruffle her hair as the monsters head-sized hand clawed through the air she had just vacated. Retaliating Kallen slammed her knee as high as she could, barely reaching the wolfs hip. The blow did bring forth a startled yelp of pain but before Kallen could recover her balance she felt a set of razor-like claws shred her chain-mail from left shoulder to right hip, deep lines of muted pain indicating the thin links had barely saved her characters life.

Her brief cry of pain was cut short as the wolfs other hand blasted into her jaw, throwing her like a rag-doll across the smooth floor. Kallen could feel the vitality she had gained pouring out of her, replaced once again by bone-deep weariness. Trying to drag herself up Kallen realized there was light filling the cavern and she gasped when she found the source of it. The boy she had been protecting was surrounded by swirling shadows and fire, they formed a sinister spiral between his hands as his chanting finally came to an end.

"Almost..." he grunted, forcing his hands and the swirling energy between them into a tight ball. His head rose to face the now frantically charging were-wolf and Kallen could barely make out a smirk in the shifting shadows under his hood.

"_Soul Fire._" with amplified and distorted words echoing in the room the revealed magic user thrust his hands into the monsters chest a half-second before he was over-run by its greater mass. The beast immediately exploded in bright orange and red flames. As the now cooking monster howled shadows poured from its mouth, ears, and eyes, running like ink down the burning carcass they emerged from to gather in a small puddle around the wolf-man's feet. Kallen could feel waves of agony and despair that exuded from the oily substance beginning to permeate the very air around them.

"Well that was more trouble then I was hoping for." the boy joked as he walked past the still standing bonfire towards Kallen. "Now lets get out of here before you attract anything worse." numbly nodding Kallen let him help her up as they hobbled towards the exit.

A few moments later the pair emerged into the afternoon heat from the cool of the cave. The boy lead her over to a rock and made her sit. As soon as she was settled his hands began diving into several different pockets. Finally able to inspect her companion Kallen took a moment to look him over.

A smooth, hooded black cloak shaded his face from her gaze, but she could see a tiny stretch of pale skin at the base of his throat before it was covered by a light leather vest. Several small pouches hung to a set of criss-crossed faded-brown belts along his slight chest and flat stomach. A thick belt held several more pouches and small black orbs as well as keeping his dark leather pants around narrow hips. Well-worn dark brown boots decorated with symbols completed what she could see of his outfit.

"Lift your shirt." he ordered as Kallen finished her inspection.

"What!" she choked, one hand instantly covering herself when she realized the tattered remains of her shirt and mail coat were barely hiding anything. Her other raised itself threateningly before the void that filled the hood the words had originated from.

"Oh for... Look we need to patch those cuts up or you could die from the blood-loss. When a were-wolf cuts you with their claws there is a possibility for a 'Bleed' effect. The only way to treat a 'Bleed' is by healing magic, or bandages." he lifted a roll of pale gauze pointedly in front of the fiery girls face, ignoring the threatening appendage still hovering before his own.

"The 'Health-stone' I gave you will be wearing off soon as well, we need to restore as much of your HP as possible or your gonna end up dying and losing all the XP you got in there." snorting he finished in an irritated tone, "So stop freaking out and let me fix you up."

"I'll do it myself, thank you." Kallen replied, equally irritated, snatching the roll from his hands and turning away from him. She almost turned back to deck him when she heard a chuckle, but her mail shirt promised to fall completely to pieces if she did.

"I'll go pick through the bodies and see if your luck managed to extend to loot as well. Try not to run headlong into another fight." he said after realizing Kallen wasn't going to pull up her shirt till he was gone. The girls eyes followed his cloaked form as it retreated out of sight into the cave.

Snorting Kallen quickly shed her tattered mail coat and shirt before wrapping the gauze tightly around the deep cuts that crossed her chest from shoulder to hip. When the wrappings didn't change color Kallen raised an eyebrow in confusion. Thinking back she realized there hadn't seen any blood, neither her own or that of her victims.

"Jees, you did get hit pretty bad." a familiar voice softly whispered in her ear.

"HEY! Don't sneak up on me like that!" she yelped, punching into the shadows of the hood that had suddenly appeared at her shoulder. Smoothly her tormentor slipped backwards away from the blow, dropping her sword at Kallen's feet, and chuckled.

"You patched yourself up pretty well, missed a few spots but I'll show you the way to the healer so you can get those soaked bandages off soon." he mused.

"Missed spots?" Kallen replied, checking over her body for any indication of damage. Several small black streaks decorated her skin, but she couldn't see any real hurts. "I don't see any blood."

"You still got the PG filter on?" he inquired.

"Whats a PG filter?"

"Hah. Ok, pull up your settings and go to the rating tab." he began to instruct, "Once there you can re-set a couple things, like turning on blood/gore or how the game translates pain to you."

Concentrating Kallen brought up a menu before her and did as her companion directed, there was a brief warning message that her new settings were unsuitable for children under the age of 12 but Kallen ignored it. The world went black for a second before lighting back up. Looking down Kallen gaped at the sudden change in her perceptions.

Clotted blood soaked the bandages that wrapped her chest and she now saw that what use to be small black lines were actually deep punctures and cuts from the teeth of her opponents. Bright red blood oozed slowly from several of the now revealed injuries. Snatching a second roll of gauze from her hooded companions hand she immediately set about binding the new wounds. After finishing the last one she looked up and noted several deep red spots on her companions previously immaculate clothing.

"Nothing really worth mentioning for loot except a ring, though Were-wolf fangs are going for a decent price to craftsmen." a small pouch landed in her lap as the boy stretched, "I took the liberty of extracting some components I could use from the bodies, my grenades and flash-bangs don't make themselves."

"Why didn't you just incinerate them all with magic then?" Kallen retorted, peeking into the pouch she had been given. A random assortment of teeth and patches of fur met her gaze, a simple brass ring glittering on top of the pile. Placing the pouch on her belt Kallen hefted her sword back into the scabbard along her back.

"The ring might have a minor enchantment on it, I don't know for sure so you should visit a vendor or mage who can find out." the boy mentioned as she pulled the ring free. "And to answer your question. What fun would that be? Besides, I didn't really have time to cast a spell big enough to take out all the wolves before they finished you off."

"What do you mean find a mage, aren't you one?" Kallen inquired, blushing slightly as he burst into laughter.

"No, I'm a warlock. I can only use variations of fire, shadow and summoning magics. A mage can't use shadow, nature, or healing magic, but everything else is possible for them to learn, including identification spells." he explained after recovering his breath.

"Oh." she responded, thinking that perhaps reading some more about the other classes might not have been a bad idea. "But that still doesn't really explain why your using bombs, aren't those more of a thief's tool?"

"Your character can learn some things that aren't in the usual set of abilities for your class, it's not easy though." rising to his feet the boy motioned for her to follow him. "We've been sitting here for too long. You need to see a healer, and I need to stop by the bank to pick up some more equipment. After those are done I'll show you to one of the 'Fighter' trainers and then your on your own."

"Why are you helping me so much?" Kallen finally asked after they had been walking for a few moments.

"I've been playing for a while now, and it's always good show newbies some of the ropes when possible. You've got excellent reflexes and seem to know your way around that sword already, so you'll probably be hell-on-wheels a couple levels from now." his hood rotated to face her and Kallen could feel his smile even if it was hidden, "Besides, I like to have big-bad warriors owing me favors. Next time I need a meat shield for a dungeon I'll be looking for ya." snickering the slender boy quickly ducked as Kallen lobbed a fist at his head.

"Kallen! Who's your friend?" Rivalz voice suddenly sounded off to their right. Looking up in surprise Kallen saw her classmate's avatar seated on a small pony. His blue-hair was covered somewhat by a small triangular cap set at a jaunty angle with a feather proudly displaying itself. His clothing was a mix of light and dark green cotton's with a rough vest of leather guarding his chest. A thick bow peeked out over his shoulder and under his hip as he waved towards them.

"Right, your friends here so I'll take off." the cloaked boy stated, quickly starting to stride off into the tall grass as Rivalz spurred his horse lightly towards them.

"Wait!" Kallen called, but he just turned slightly, waved, and then disappeared.

"Damn you got pretty tore up Kallen, who was that?" Rivalz asked as he hopped off the pony beside Kallen. Looking over Kallen noted Rivalz was a full-blooded elf and his facial features and been slightly changed to make him look the part. Long pointed ears were quivering lightly, maybe from worry, or embarassment.

"I don't know, he just showed up and helped me deal with a bunch of wolves." Kallen replied, not feeling like retelling her adventure in detail.

"Oh... I could have swore I've seen him before." Rivalz replied, one hand cupping his slightly thinner then normal chin in thought. "What class was he?"

"A warlock, though he used explosives more then spells." Kallen stated, seeing a sudden narrowing of her friends eyes.

"Uses bombs? Man I hope it's who I think it is Kallen. The only warlock I've met or heard of using explosives regularly is this incredible guy who goes by the name 'Zero'. Some of the rumors mention that he use to be a GM." Rivalz was still stuck in his pondering pose, even as his pony started to wander away.

"Whats a GM?" Kallen felt foolish asking about the meaning of yet another acronym, she was definitely going to read the manual word-for-word after logging off.

"A 'Game-Manager' or 'Game-Master', they are people who have been given basically free-reign in the game. They can create new items, new monsters, new spells, and even new dungeons or quests. They also act as something like a police force, stopping people from breaking the rules and stuff like that." the blue-haired boy explained.

"Why isn't he a GM anymore then? Did he get fired or something?" the red-head pondered out loud. Rivalz suddenly hunched slightly and glanced around before motioning for Kallen to come closer.

"They say a big group of players got together and stole his powers a couple months ago." he whispered conspiratorially in her ear.

"How is that even possible? Aren't GM's basically like a god here?" Kallen demanded.

"Quiet!" Rivalz hissed before dragging her head down next to his own again. "Supposedly the game designers actually did incorporate a way for players to fight back at GM's, in case one of them went rogue and started messing things up instead of helping. Through a series of complex spells players can basically steal portions of a GM's powers and use them. The rumors say that it took almost a hundred players to subdue Zero long enough to take even a fraction of his powers though."

"This is crazy, why are we whispering anyway?" Kallen finally snorted, finding his tale hard to believe.

"Shhhhh! Cause sometimes people don't log back in again after talking about this." Rivalz continued to whisper.

"Whatever, that guy couldn't be a former GM anyway, he almost got killed by a single Were-wolf." she reasoned.

"Oh... Well I suppose that a real former GM wouldn't really have a problem with one or two critters." the blue-haired boy seemed deflated somewhat after hearing Kallen's statement.

"Right, so can you show me the way to the healer? Since you scared off my former guide I think it's only fair." smiling sweetly Kallen snickered as Rivalz immediately hopped back on his pony and offered her his hand. Gripping Rivalz waist Kallen rested her avatars head against his back and tried to digest the monstrous amount of information she had gathered in her first hour and a half playing 'Fantasy's Call'.

"_I'll be around, Q-1."_ a smooth voice echoed lightly in her head as Rivalz mount carried them down the dirt path towards Halshore.

* * *

><p>Blood splattered the ground as the hooded figure collapsed out of sight from the pair standing by the road. Ragged breathing continued for a few moments until a slim hand rose to wipe hidden lips. Throwing off the pain like a blanket the figure rose, once again steady, sure-footed, and dripping with confidence.<p>

"_She almost got you killed."_ a voice chidded.

"Hah, like I'd die from these little scratches." he scoffed, hands moving out and beginning to form signs.

"_Why didn't you let me out? I would have been far more useful then she was in there."_ shaking his head the hooded figure ignored the whining and started to mumble his spell.

"_You promised me, didn't you?"_ frowning the cloaked boy finished his spell, a pentagram formed of fire flickering to life under his feet.

"I haven't forgotten. But you know I can't full-fill your wish as I am now. I need allies, I need people who can watch my back and hold back the swarm as I cut out that bastards living heart. It is too early for me to reveal the secret you hide from them for me. I'm no longer strong enough to protect you alone, and they aren't ready to be thrown into this war just yet. So, just bear with it for just a while longer." explanation concluded the boy leaped into the air, the dancing lines underneath his feet suddenly cracking the earth apart and revealing a molten abyss.

As he fell a black horse, mane and tail made of red and orange fire, rose from the jagged scar in the earth. Landing in the dark saddle the boy leaned forward, whispering into the steeds ear. Flicking the ear in irritation the demon horse pranced on its molten hooves for a moment then set off, small patches of fire lighting a path behind it.

"Soon, I'll be able to fight back again. They thought I was broken, they left me to curl up and fade away after taking almost everything from me. What they failed to realize was that they only stoked the fires of my hate. Forged my wrath into a sword that will claim their lives, real or not I will see them dead for what they did. And when the deed is done, then I will keep my promise." a single point of light flared to life under the hood as the boy pushed his steed for more speed, sickly magenta and pink with a red bird that danced and flew in the small circle of his left eye.

"_Just don't forget. Zero."_

* * *

><p>Halshore was a small town, built at the edge of a small lake it boasted a small fishing fleet as well as fairly fertile soil. The population was small, but made of hardy people who had weathered many storms and faced down countless wild beasts. The town was set up in a rough half-circle extending from the waters edge, the buildings were mostly rough wood but of sturdy construction. A six foot wall of stone surrounded and protected the town from the various critters that roamed the forests and plains beyond.<p>

Riding down the main road Kallen saw several different shops, two taverns, and a blacksmith before Rivalz slowed their mount to a halt before a small chapel. Brilliantly colored glass shone from a few of the windows in the peaked structure. Swinging a leg over Kallen let herself drop off the horse to the packed dirt and gave it a few pat's in thanks.

"Right, this is the chapel, we can get up patched up here in a hurry." her blue-haired escort stated, also dropping to the dirt and striding towards the door. Following the boy Kallen entered through the small set of double doors and glanced about the small center for worship for a moment before chasing after the still moving council member. A short row of pews lined each side of the building, leading up to a slightly raised platform with a wooden podium planted in the center. Small pots of flowers were set at recurring intervals down the walls and a ten-pronged candle stick stood proudly off to each side of the podium.

"Hello, Grace." Rivalz said to a short, middle-aged woman covered in thick grey robes.

"Good afternoon to you, good sir. Have you come to offer praise or a donation? Or to seek our aid in binding your wounds?" Grace replied, her tone slightly hoarse but still warm.

"My friend here got jumped by wolf's just outside the city, I thought I'd let you patch her up." the green-clad boy replied cheerfully.

"Of course." the woman replied, "Will you be making a donation today sir?"

"Oh, right!" slapping his forehead Rivalz quickly dove into a pouch on his hip and brought forth a few glittering silver coins that disappeared into a small box set at the end of one of the benches. "That should do."

"The church thanks you, good sir." bowing slightly the priest then motioned Kallen forward.

"My poor child, it is truly a shame that one so beautiful as yourself was assaulted so callously. Within sight of the city no less." shaking her greying hair, Grace began to chant a quiet prayer while gliding her hands over Kallens wounds.

Watching quietly Kallen felt a rush as the woman's hands began to glow with a pale radiance, the light seeming to pull the pain from her body. In a few moments Grace stopped her chanting and let her hands droop back to her sides.

"I have done what I could, child. Go with god, and may he always watch over your path." the priest stated, turning to return to the back of the building.

"Thank you, Grace." Kallen replied, flexing her body slightly to feel the extent of the healing. Most of the pain and weariness was gone, though the cut across her chest still stung slightly.

"Yes!" Rivalz suddenly cheered, grabbing Kallen and dancing about. Caught off guard Kallen almost fell on her face as the boy swung her around, giggling the whole time.

"He's back on! I wasn't sure if he was ever gonna be back!" he yelled, freezing just as fast as he had burst into motion. The sudden lack of movement made Kallen trip and tumble into a bench.

"Rivalz!" Kallen squawked as she fell off the bench to the floor between two of the pews.

"Just a sec." he replied, staring straight ahead with unfocused eyes. "There." As Kallen dragged herself up, using the back of the pew for support, a small icon blinked to life over her vision.

_-Join 'Rivalz' party?-_

Seriously contemplating rejecting his offer Kallen sighed and accepted the request, a new awareness coming to life as she realized there was more then just herself and Rivalz in the party.

{There we go! Say Hi Kallen.} Rivalz voice, dual layered as she heard his character speak and Whisper in her ear at the same time, rang out. Thankfully another pop-up hint blinked in the corner of her sight that explained how to speak to the group she was now a part of.

{Hi?} she said, feeling somewhat uncomfortable.

{Welcome to Fantasy's Call, Kallen. I trust Rivalz got you to town without incident. I told him to be there to pick you up.} a voice Kallen instantly recognized as Lelouch's smooth baritone called out.

{Kallen's already racing headlong into wolf-packs and getting hit on by random guys.} Rivalz stated as Kallen glared and stalked towards him with her fist raised.

{Glad to see such enthusiasm! But, Rivalz, how did she get caught up in a wolf-pack if you were there?} Lelouch inquired, and Kallen laughed as Rivalz avatar broke into a blush.

{Um... I got lost?} he stated in return.

{For the love of... You know you have a map right? The one _I_ gave you back when you were just starting?} Kallen had to break into a grin at Lelouch's disbelieving tone.

{But Lelouch, that thing is hard to read!} Rivalz whined back.

{Just because it doesn't shout "_Turn left at next exit."_ does _not_ make it difficult to use. Give the map to Kallen.} Lelouch's snickering was easily heard throughout the statement. Head hanging Rivalz presented Kallen with a small scroll of yellowed paper. Unrolling it Kallen blinked, lowered the map, shook her head, then raised it again.

{What the hell is this chicken scratch? Did you drool after falling asleep on top a page of squiggles, wake up and call it a map?} Kallen exploded, throwing the blotched page filled with spidery lines onto the ground.

{HEY! That took me a grueling couple of minutes to make that work of art!} the revealed artist replied.

{It definitely displays how much time you invested in it.} she retorted hotly. {I don't think any sane person could look at that and think it was more then a three-year-olds doodle.}

{Yet another one who cannot understand.} Lelouch sighed, {Where are you two at? I'll come get you.}

{Chapel in Halshore.} Rivalz quickly replied.

{Roger, I'll be there momentarily. Try not to get lost or burn the town down before I get there.} the vice-president stated.

"Well we best wait out front." Rivalz stated, heading for the door.

Shaking her head at Lelouch's 'map' one more time Kallen followed Rivalz out the door and joined him on the steps. The sun poured down on them and both soon leaned back to bask in the simulated warmth. They watched several other players running to and fro, buying items or limping up into the chapel only to exit a few moments after once again whole and ready to fight.

"So what class does Lelouch play?" Kallen asked when Lelouch failed to make an appearance after a few minutes.

"He's a rogue. Though he doesn't go out of cities much." Rivalz replied. "He's a genius at making money though so I can't complain."

"How does he make money if he's always hiding out in the city?" Kallen inquired.

"I buy items from vendors or players, then sell them for profit to either other players or NPC's. I also invested in several businesses and frequent gambling dens." Lelouch's voice stated from beside Kallen. Whipping around the girl almost fell over as she noticed the figure beside her.

Lelouch's avatar was a half-elf as well, decked out in simple set of pants with a collared long sleeved shirt. Both were black but he had several of the top buttons of his shirt undone. A thick leather belt with an assortment of different sized pouches circled his hips and dark shoes covered his feet and a silver chain decorated his throat. She also noted with a slight grimace that his already aristocratic features were only enhanced by the slight changes the game had made because of his racial choice.

"Boo." he said with a smirk.

"God why do you people keep sneaking up on me!" Kallen shouted, waving her arms around.

"It's just _so_ easy to do to a new character." Lelouch, smirk still firmly in place, teased. "I wasn't even trying to hide and you missed me."

"It's ok Kallen, Lelouch is just creepy like that." the blue-haired boy stated, trying to calm her down.

"I'm not creepy! Your just unobservant." Lelouch retorted smuggly.

"_Creepy."_ Rivalz whispered to Kallen, though loud enough for Lelouch to hear.

Glaring at his fellow council member for a moment Lelouch sniffed then turned to Kallen. "So, what class did you end up picking?"

"I'm a Fighter. Didn't you notice?" she replied, pointing to the massive sword strapped to her back.

"You could have been a Paladin or Barbarian as well." Lelouch pointed out, his hand slipping under his chin. "A Fighter huh? Not what I would have first thought you'd go for."

"Why not? You didn't think I'd be some kind of cleric or mage did you?" Kallen shot back, noticing a slight twitch in the corner of Lelouch's mouth.

"Maybe. Though this works out perfectly." he stated. "I saw some decent items on my way here, lets take a quick stroll through the market."

"I don't have any money." Kallen warned the boy as he rose easily to his feet.

"I'll loan you some, don't worry, my repayment plan is fantastic! I'll give you a no-down payment, no payment for ten-days discounted offer. Free gold now, and plenty of time to get some before interest kicks in!" Lelouch's tone took on a sudden used-car salesman's aura as his hands waved to and fro, his smirk firmly in place.

"No." Kallen stated, planting her heels and glaring daggers at the swindler. "I'll go earn my own, thank you very little."

"But I've got a great rate to top it off, only 23% interest after the grace period!" he continued to joke, smirking over his shoulder at Kallen.

"Jeez Lelouch, I thought you gave up that 'Gold Lending' scheme already." Rivalz commented, swinging by to look through a row of rings laid out on a stalls counter.

"I never stop a scheme, only wait for the opportune moment." the rogue replied, heading to the other side of the street to inspect the black-smiths wares. Wavering Kallen decided to join Lelouch, the glittering steel drawing her eye far more then the gaudy rings.

Weapons of many varieties hung on the wall behind the counter, axes, daggers, short, long, and two-handed swords waited patiently to be put to use while several displays held sets of armor to be inspected. Lelouch was knee-deep in a conversation with the stalls female attendant by the time Kallen arrived, pointing from several items to others.

"15 gold for the set is too much, the leather is cracked and fraying, the steel is lackluster and I think your bluffing calling this toy a dagger." the boys argument breaking through Kallens daze.

"Fine, 13 and done." suddenly spitting on his hand Lelouch shook the attendants before dumping a small pile of gold onto the counter. "Now, what do you want Kallen?" he asked, sweeping his arms out to encompass the stall.

"I can't afford anything yet." she huffed, crossing her arms.

"And _I_ can't stand my party not having at least something better then starter gear." Lelouch retorted, looking pointedly at her shredded chain-mail. "It makes me and Rivalz look bad, like we stole all your loot or something."

"But-" Kallen started to argue, only to be cut off by Lelouch's voice.

"On the other side, it makes you look bad too, like your just using your good looks to snare some guys who can do all the work for you." there was an immediate crash as Kallen's great-sword impacted the ground where Lelouch had been standing half a breath ago. A few individuals stopped nearby to stare at the confrontation.

"I make my own kills, and I would never make others to do my work for me." Kallen snarled, eyes blazing as she pinned the slender rogue back against the stall with her gaze. Even when Lelouch lifted his hands in a submissive gesture Kallen felt a small urge to split him in half when she noticed his smirk never faded.

"Tell you what." the boy stated after a small pause. "I've got some old gear still stashed in the bank, we go grab that and you can return it when you get your own equipment." still seeing resistance Lelouch continued, "Seriously, I was gonna get rid of it anyway so even if it ends up like what your wearing right now it's not a loss in any way for me." grudgingly Kallen nodded, returning her sword to its scabbard and falling into step behind the black-haired boy.

"Rivalz! We're heading for the bank." Lelouch called to the green-clad elf. Rivalz waved them off as he continued to haggle over a silver band.

"Looks like it's just you and me then." the black-clad boy remarked, his long, relaxed strides eating up the road before them as he ignored the glare Kallen leveled at him again.

Near the end of the main road Lelouch turned off into a squat, sturdy building made of stone with a small sign hanging over the door. The interior was well-lit by several lamps, the wooden floor leading up to a counter where a reed-like man scribbled away on some papers. A few other players were chatting near four doors along the far wall and Kallen noticed them send a few glances her way.

"Good afternoon." Kallen's escort called, leaning against the counter. "I was hoping to withdraw some equipment from my vault."

"Hnnn." the banker replied, reaching under the counter and tossing a small key to Lelouch.

Thanking the man Lelouch walked over to the wall and slotted the key into one of the heavy doors decorating it. With a sharp click the door swung open, revealing a medium sized room. Several small piles of different materials lay in a seemingly unorganized pattern across the floor and Kallen noted several shelves that held a multitude of weapons and armor along each wall. Her companion however, didn't even look up until he reached the far right corner and proceeded to rummage through one of the shelves.

"Not classy enough, wrong bonuses, requirements are too high..." a stream of constant chatter fell from his lips as the boy tossed item after item over his shoulder.

"Aha! I knew I kept them." turning Lelouch presented Kallen with the fruit of his labor. A set of thin scale-mail and a belt with several pouches, similar to the one Lelouch was wearing himself.

"The armor is just straight steel, no flashy enchantments and it's a little too heavy for me. The belt has a couple bigger-then-they appear pouches, but those are easy enough to get made." he explained, placing the items in her hands. "I don't have any weapons you want, at least not right now, but I'm sure you'll do just fine with that monster on your back." nodding Kallen turned the weighty armor in her hands for a few moments while Lelouch poked around a different shelf before handing her a few vials filled with red liquid.

"Those are small healing potions, they should be enough to get you about half your hp back for right now. A few levels from now you'll need to drain a whole box to even feel it though." he remarked as Kallen eyed the vials with suspicion.

"I'll step out so you can get dressed, then I better show you where to find a Fighter trainer." slipping out Lelouch lightly shut the door behind him and Kallen quickly shed her destroyed chain-mail and worked her way into the glittering scale armor. It hung a little tighter then she would have preferred but its added protection was worth the slight discomfort.

Exiting the room Kallen found Lelouch lounging against the wall waiting for her. Shutting the door and returning the key took only a moment and Kallen then had to chase after the boy as he once again began to devour the distance between them and their undisclosed location. They ended up near the main gate in the shadow of the low wall that surrounded the town soon enough and Lelouch hailed one of the guards.

"Is Captain Tohdoh around?" his voice rang out.

"Should be making his rounds in a few moments." the heavy-set man in boiled leather with a steel cap on called back.

"Well that works out alright for us." Lelouch stated, leaning back against the stone wall, after a moment Kallen joined him her scale-mail scrapping lightly on the rock.

"So how is your first day going?" he inquired as they waited.

"Ok." Kallen replied with a shrug.

"_Fantasy's Call' _not meeting your expectations?" Lelouch inquired.

"No, honestly the game-play and graphics are amazing. I don't think I could really get into another game as much, there is just so much more... Control here then I'm use too." she stated. "I'm just overwhelmed at the moment I guess."

"I understand the feeling." the boy remarked, leaning back again. "The best way to handle it is to treat this game like a whole new life, or separate reality at least. There are so many things that can happen, hundreds of thousands of NPC's that are _just_ human enough to keep you from ignoring them as part of the background, just as many monsters and critters that you will meet and either destroy or flee from, and of course you'll run into all kinds of different players. Throw it all together and it's a pill that takes some time to swallow." Nodding at the truth in his words Kallen sighed and slid down to sit against the wall.

"There he is." Lelouch muttered a while later. Looking up Kallen saw a tall, sharp-featured man of Japanese decent in a set of plate and mail carrying a long katana walking purposefully along the wall. Taking Lelouch's offered hand to get to her feet Kallen followed him up a nearby flight of stairs and towards the man.

"Good afternoon, Captain." bowing slightly as he addressed the man Lelouch then waved towards Kallen. "My companion was wondering if you could spare a moment to give her a lesson in self-defense." hard, grey eyes appraised Kallen for a moment before the man nodded and lead them off the wall.

"You are somewhat skilled, as such I will gift you with some of the teachings I received from my own master years ago." Tohdoh stated when they had reached level ground. "Draw your sword."

As bidden Kallen unsheathed the gleaming sword from her back and held it lightly before her. Tohdoh proceeded to pace around her, inspecting her grip on the sword and placement of her feet. Finishing his inspection the man moved to stand beside her, picking up a wooden sword that lay against the wall nearby on his way.

"If you could kindly set up those training posts I can complete this session shortly." Tohdoh directed Lelouch, who quickly dragged over several of the six-foot posts and set them up under Tohdoh's instruction.

"What I shall teach you at this time, Kallen, is how to 'Cleave' through multiple foes, to let them each taste the bite of your blade and drag them to deaths door as a group." he stated, assuming a stance somewhat similar to Kallen's.

"Swing with all your strength, Kallen. To fail is to die, so do not die with regrets." he said, before swinging his sword so fast Kallen could only just see it smash through two of the posts before he easily brought it back into his flawless stance.

Once again, just like when she had learned 'Charge' from the old man, a pop-up explaining the method to using the new ability scrolled over her vision. Smiling Kallen focused on the instructions, repeating them to herself to ingrain them in her memory. Then she flexed, muscles tightening in a display of raw power, the long length of her blade cleaving easily through several of the posts, before whipping back to shatter the rest. Still grinning Kallen looked over to her teacher and saw a small twitch of his lips, almost a smile.

"Well done, Kallen." was all he said, before returning the wooden sword to its resting place, and himself to his duties.

"You can come see him every now and then." Lelouch said, coming to stand next to her. "He'll occasionally teach you new abilities or spar with you."

"Shouldn't I have to come back every level or something like that to learn new skills?" Kallen inquired, frowning as Lelouch laughed.

"No, '_Fantasy's Call'_ isn't something as simple as that. There are hundreds, no _thousands_ of abilities, and they all are taught by different instructors. For example, Tohdoh there can probably teach you at least three or four abilities that you could use, but he could also show me maybe one or two. Some of them might even be possible for both of us to learn."

"So... We actually have to search for the NPC's who can teach us different skills?" she asked thoughtfully.

"Pretty much, or try to figure some out on your own, it also adds a neat dynamic. Almost every player has a slightly different set of abilities because of what NPC's they interact with or search out. I personally enjoy tracking down elusive 'Trainers', and they can usually show you something that makes the effort worth it." Lelouch confirmed for her.

"Is there a limit to what your character can learn then?" the red-head inquired.

"Not really, though you will probably end up using a couple of abilities more then the rest just because you'll be able to use them more effectively if you commit them to memory then having to double check the description every time. We better go grab Rivalz, if I don't check on him he'll probably end up paying twice what that ring was worth." Lelouch stated as he started back towards the market, Kallen falling in step beside him.

Before they had gotten to the first line of stalls a sudden blaring of a horn could be heard echoing throughout the town. Kallen glanced about in confusion as the market-goers and stall owners suddenly began to lock up and head home.

"What's going on?" she asked, watching as an human woman dragged her child into a squat house and slammed the door.

"Looks like your pretty popular with the beasties, Kallen." Lelouch said with a smirk.

{Hey, Rivalz!} he proceeded to shout into their party chat.

{I know, I know. Are we fighting or running} came the hurried reply.

Lelouch turned to focus on Kallen, his eyes gleaming with anticipation. "Something is attacking the town. Now you, Kallen, as a hero of this realm are given a choice. Do you throw yourself into the efforts to defend this small town, to save it's hard-working people from the monsters that would love to devour them whole and leave nothing but fire and death in their wake? Do you flee, racing to avoid the horde that may or may not overwhelm this town and spread their destruction throughout the land? Or do you perhaps side with the monsters themselves, laying waste to this land and hoping to rise in favor of whatever horror is leading this charge?" his hands were dancing throughout the whole speech, even his body seemed unable to hold still as Lelouch's violet eyes bored into Kallen's own blue orbs.

For a moment Kallen simply looked at Lelouch, still grinning and waiting for her answer, before she couldn't hold back a wide smile of her own.

{I always wanted to be a hero.} she said simply, her massive sword coming easily into her avatars grasp. She couldn't help but notice the flash of approval that lit up Lelouch's face for a moment before it returned to its usual calm.

"Made it!" Rivalz shouted, panting as his thin elvish frame slid to a halt next to the pair. "We ready to start?"

"The path is set, the die tossed. Now for this day we shall go forth to do battle, not for king and country, but for those that cannot defend themselves. For the weak and defenseless shall we unsheath our blades and cast our mighty spells. May god have mercy on those who come to pillage and murder this day, for we shall not." roaring their unofficial leader turned, a deadly sharp dagger and short-sword appearing in his hands as Lelouch began to charge for the wall. Heart pounding suddenly Kallen let herself be dragged into his enthusiasm, racing towards the sound of metal on metal.

And the screams of the dying.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter II. End<em>

* * *

><p>Wheew, that was fun, though most of it was explanations and stuff. Those will weed themselves out eventually after a while. The royal family will be in the story, though I'm not sure if they will be directly related to Lelouch by blood (couple of ways I could go that would all fit inside the basic plot.).<p>

Don't worry if one of your favorite characters ends up an NPC, I intend the NPC's to play many big parts in the series and they aren't quite as confined as the NPC's of the games of our age are.

The way characters learn abilities is one of the biggest changes I've made to the standard MMO strategy. My method makes the player actually search for a 'master' to teach them a skill, not just learn all their abilities from any one of a bunch of trainers. It also encourages players to delve deeper into the world, to search for clues and secrets that can lead them to NPC's that can teach them unusual, or more powerful abilities. Also, while I don't intend to directly copy all the abilities and spells in this fic from other sources (I may use say Blizzards warrior ability 'Charge' without any real change, but something like 'Summoning' could be completely different), I will end up using a large amount of them (I think of it as giving them a nod for creating abilities that cover exactly what I was thinking of.) but I'll try to include a brief description of where I got them from and what changes I made at the end each chapter.

For my Anonymus reviewer:

/=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-/

I'm very glad your also interested in the basic concept of the story. I have something that could be an ending in mind, but honestly this is one of those stories that could easily go on forever with how open I'm trying to leave the world.

Don't worry, I'm planning to cover real life chapters as well. There are plenty of adventures to be had in the real world as well (though most of my plot is centered inside '_Fantasy's Call'_ for right now.) and it will be nice for me to have those two worlds to switch between if things ever start to get stale in one or the other.

I went with Half-elf, mostly because Lelouch and Kallen are both half-bloods (Kallen is Jap/Brit while Lelouch is Royalty/commoner, but both share an intense dislike for half of their heritage.) so i hope that doesn't bug you too much.

Thank you for having so much positivity and encouragement for me, and I'll do my best to keep things exciting!

/=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-/

Was feeling some serious 'Drifters' influence while writing in Tohdo, it's a comedy/action manga that I rather enjoyed.

Abilities/items mentioned this chapter:

Bleed- A debuff, caused by various abilities that does exactly what it sounds like, makes you bleed. Used in both Blizzard's work and DnD, but in '_Fantasy's Call_' Bleeding doesn't stop after time, it must be healed by magic or mundane means (bandage of some sort, healing potions, ect.)

Charge- Basic ability, if you've ever played a warrior in wow you'll be intricatly familiar with it as I used Blizzards as my basis. For those who havent, basically the character preforming charge will quite literally charge towards their target, albeit much faster then normally possible.

Cleave- Allows the character to hit multiple targets at once, usual limit is 2, though that isn't set in stone. Also based around Blizzards spell of the same name.

Flashbangs- Character created item, using different variaties of chemicals and reagents the player can create flashbangs with varying degrees of light or volume. The can also be created specifically for use against opponents who can use heat vision. Basic recipies are taught from trainers, players must learn to create more powerful ones on their own (Usually through trial and error, or learning from other players.).

Grenades- Explosives created from varying reagents, they can have a large variaty of effects. Anything from standard explosions or fire, to frost or even life-leeching gas is possible, but the player must invest the time (similar to Flashbangs) to create the advanced formulas. The grenade casing can vary from the size of a marble to that of a boulder, though it's power is usually preportional to its size (Larger, heavier, more difficult to use bombs are more deadly then a handful of marble like grenades.)

Health Stone- Creates a stone either from the casters life-force, or another sutiable source, that can then be used as a healing item. It takes more health to create a stone then the stone restores and they lose effectiveness the longer they are un-used. Once again based off of Blizzards work.

Soul Fire- A warlock only ability, burns the target with intense flames that boil the very soul of the target creating a black, oily residue. Named the same as another Blizzard spell, but besides the name and fire nature they are different. The oily remains of the soul can be used as an indredient in various potions, spells, and items.

Your reviews and pm's help shape the story, as well as give me very helpful boosts of motivation or things to think about. Please keep them coming and I'll be sure to let you all know that your thoughts are heard.

**~Simply**_Waters~_


	3. Chapter 3

Trying to keep updating weekly (or bi-weekly at least.), so here is the newest chapter of 'Fantasy's Call'.

Edit 1: thanks to a reviewer I figured out the name of the iron lattice and added that as well as a few words here and there.

I still don't own CG or any other game/anime/tv show/random childhood event that appears in this Fanfiction.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter III.<em>

* * *

><p>"Naga..." the black-clad rogue stated as he peered around the raised portion of the wall.<p>

"That's kinda weird." the elvish archer just across the open space commented, peeking out himself.

"Is there something weird about Naga attacking a town?" the red-headed fighter inquired.

"Cold-blooded fish-men attacking isn't anything new." Lelouch revealed, "Just their method for attacking isn't usual."

Poking her own head out Kallen got to take in the small army forming up outside the city. Quickly picking out the Naga, long serpentine bodies that took the appearance of bulky men half-way up their length, as well as a greater number of humanoids though she couldn't tell if they were human or elvish from the wall.

"Naga are elves who evolved to live in the deep sea, but since they lived down there away from everyone else they've become arrogant. They got tough scales and are pretty freaking strong. Lucky for us I don't see any females, they almost always have some form of nature magic at their beck and call." Rivalz explained.

Looking closer Kallen couldn't see the resemblance between Rivalz and the Naga. Their heads were more square then sharp, with no discernible ears and a mouth full of sharp teeth. Most had a spiny fin that extended from the top of their head down to the end of the tail that sprouted in place of their legs. Shades of blue and purple made up the major color scheme for the fish-men as they slithered around shouting orders swinging their tridents at slaves to slow to move or just out of spite.

"One... two... three players on the far side." Lelouch mumbled before looking at Rivalz, "Been a while since I was on, how is your accuracy at this range?"

"I can definitely drop some sharp pointy things on their heads, but not a specific individual." Rivalz mentioned, drawing a long wooden shaft from a quiver he had pulled from one of his belt pouches as the trio got to the wall.

"Right. I'll paint targets of opportunity for you if they get closer, otherwise feel free to start the party in five minutes. Kallen your with me." instructions given the rogue ghosted away, keeping his body lower then the lip of the wall. Trying to emulate the unofficial leader Kallen followed Lelouch as he moved from NPC to NPC, offering short words of encouragement and ensuring they had an adequate store of ammunition.

The fighting had stalled right as Kallen and her student council members had arrived. The Naga had fled back out of bow-shot range to reform after being thrown back by Tohdoh's valiant defense. Unfortunately one of the players who had sided with the Naga managed to wound the captain severely, forcing Tohdoh to retreat back to the chapel after the invaders had fallen back. Now Lelouch had somehow convinced Tohdoh's second in command, a guard by the name of Ryoga Senba, to give him command of the remaining forces.

"Bind that arm, I don't want you dying on me." his smooth baritone rumbled lightly as the slender rogue pushed a bandage into a wounded guards hands.

"Ok, we've got twenty-bowmen and Rivalz on this stretch of wall, that should be enough to hold them off or Rivalz will let us know." gliding effortlessly despite his hunched position Lelouch waved for Kallen to join him as he made his way back to the main gate. As they got to the gate Kallen breathed a sigh of relief as she was able to rise back to her full height.

"West wall is as secure as we're going to be able to make it currently, whats the status on our reserves?" Leaning back against the wall Kallen watched the different side of Lelouch that the game had exposed for her.

"We've got another half-score of bowmen waiting to be called up, as well as a handful of swordsmen." Senba stated without looking up from the map unrolled on the small table before him.

"Good. The only way the Naga are getting in is through this gate unless something drastic happens." Lelouch commented, joining Senba hovering over the map. "I'll light green-smoke if their breaking on the west, red if we need the reserves at the main gate. Rivalz should be dropping some rounds on their heads momentarily and we'll move forward from there."

"Will you be fighting from the wall then, sir?" Senba inquired.

"Negative, I'll be joining the 'Hammer' forces along with Miss Stadtfeld." the rogue replied, stretching and turning to descend from the stairs. "Use the violet smoke I gave you if you need me up here."

"Roger that sir! Good hunting." the older man replied, turning to give some last minute instructions of his own to an aide.

Joining the black-clad rogue Kallen ran over his plan quickly in her head. With the walls held by bowmen the Naga and their slaves would be forced to attack the main gate. Since the main gate to Halshore was designed with two sets of doors, one standard heavy wooden double doors, the second a heavy iron portcullis that would halt any forces that managed to break through the main doors, Lelouch had decided to leave both the doors open to further entice the Naga forces to come screaming through the main gate.

Once around half of them were inside however, Lelouch had instructed the guards to drop the portcullis, trapping a manageable sized force of Naga inside the walls. After dropping the gate the group of archers on top the main gate would reveal themselves, firing at point-blank ranges on the remainder to punch through the Naga's thick hides and demoralize them, hopefully enough to retreat for good.

The only thing holding the Naga forces inside back from destroying the town would be the bulk of Halshore's militia and guardsmen, code-named the 'Hammer'. The 'Hammer' would rush forward from their concealed locations the moment the lattice was dropped, catching the now smaller Naga forces between the wall and themselves to keep them from running amok.

Unconventional, reckless, and crazy were all words Kallen had used to describe Lelouch's plan. Why didn't the just use the wall like it was designed for? Shooting down the Naga's forces as they charged over the mostly-empty field towards the wall. Lelouch had laughed and informed her that by the time the city archers could put an arrow through the hide of a Naga they would be half-way up the walls. Grudgingly Kallen had decided to let the more experienced player call the shots, despite her misgivings.

"Your still upset with me?" it wasn't quite a statement, but definitely not a question either. Kallen just snorted in response, glaring a little harder then was probably necessary.

"Trust me. This will work." Lelouch said, smirking over his shoulder at her.

"I'll hold you too that." she finally stated, dragging her sword into her hand as the _'thwip'_ of Rivalz bow signified the start of their counter-attack.

"I'd never let you down." he retorted smugly before turning to the guardsmen on the wall and shouting, "Raise the gate!"

With a groan the wooden doors opened and Kallen saw peaceful fields and the simple road that lead to the city. For a beautiful moment it looked almost like something from a brochure, then the first blue and purple Naga snaked its way into the picture. Then another, another, and soon enough Kallen couldn't see the picturesque scene behind their coiling, twisting bodies. Howling with bubbly voices the wave of Naga and their slaves poured through the gate, eager to taste the blood of the helpless town.

"DROP THE GATE!" Lelouch bellowed, his voice breaking through and over the shrieks of the charging horde. With a creaking moan the massive iron lattice crashed to the ground, shattering a few of their foes underneath it's bulk. The horde paused for a moment, confused and distracted.

"Let the Hammer FALL!" his voice rang out again, and Kallen felt her legs move almost on their own accord, demanding that she join the fearless rogue as he sprinted for the milling mass of blue snake-men.

As she moved to cover Lelouch's flank Kallen heard one last cry fall from his lips, quieter then the last and almost subconsciously he uttered, "For the Black Knights." before his slender blade darted forward to create a bloody-smile under the chin of the first Naga.

Ignoring the question that burned at her lips Kallen instead brought her sword down with as much force as her avatar could create, smashing five feet of steel into the shoulder of a blue-skinned Naga. Bluish-black blood fountained from the wound as she dragged it from the wreckage of the Naga's right side, staining her hair and armor like ink.

"For Halshore!" smiling as she knocked a trident away Kallen _felt_ the Hammer hit the soft rock that was the Naga forces. Slamming the physically stronger Naga back with nothing but sheer will and sharp blades the Halshore militia had joined the fight in full.

Focusing on her opponent, while still trying to stay near Lelouch, Kallen batted aside another thrust from her opponents trident before stepping in and slugging the Naga across the jaw, wincing slightly at the granite-like texture of the monsters scales. However her strength would not be denied and the beast rocked wildly as the force of her punch destroyed it's balance, Kallen's sword coming down on it's head ended the Naga's futile efforts to regain it's posture.

Glancing over Kallen felt a flash of respect as she saw Lelouch dance around a six-and-a-half foot Naga, his once-gleaming sword now covered to the hilt in blue-black gore and the beast sporting a multitude of deep and painful cuts. Catching her eyes with his own Lelouch suddenly gave a full smile, not the smirk Kallen had already begun to associate with him, and proceeded to slam his dagger into the monsters armpit. Crying weakly the fatally wounded Naga slumped to the ground as Lelouch flipped his dagger into the air, dipped a hand into one of his pouches, and proceeded to throw a handful of orbs that Kallen recognized easily.

The explosion from the grenades ripped a fresh hole in the line the Naga were attempting to form, and into the sudden breach Lelouch danced, Kallen smashing her way past another Naga to join him in the rapidly closing circle of monsters.

"Don't you feel more alive like this?" he asked her, weaving through a trio of razor-sharp tridents and lashing out with his sword in retaliation, the wicked edge freeing a few fingers from one of the Naga's hands.

Grunting Kallen slammed her sword down onto the reeling Naga, driving it onto it's face despite the beasts attempt to block her swing. Whipping the sword back Kallen deflected another trident that threatened to spear Lelouch as he dragged his dagger over the downed Naga's throat, freeing a flood of blood that soaked into the thirsty ground. Of course Lelouch was right, with her arms trembling from adrenaline and scores of blood-thirsty eyes glaring at her Kallen wasn't afraid, she was more excited then ever.

Throwing herself completely into the fight Kallen grabbed a the next trident just behind it's forks, yanking the wielder forward as she rammed her own weapon into its chest. Leaning back to avoid yet another swipe from the mass of foes around her Kallen kicked the dead Naga off her sword and rose back up, the deceased's trident still in her left hand. A brief ringing of metal on metal beside her marking Lelouch's location as he protected her back.

Lashing out with the haft of her left-handed weapon Kallen felt a pleasing vibration run up its length where it cracked another of her opponents heads. Shifting her grip on the trident Kallen flexed and threw it like a spear to blast one of the few slaves that had managed to sneak in off their feet with three points buried in their belly.

Glancing around Kallen swore when she realized she was about to be cut off completely from the militia. Lelouch wasn't in sight, though a suspicious cloud of white smoke was fading from where she last recalled him being, two fresh Naga corpses still spraying black-blue blood were the only indication the rogue had even been there. Blocking a few more swipes and stabs directed at her Kallen tried to feel how the greater struggle was going. The militia had lost a lot of their momentum, and the Naga were starting to reorganize their force into a line yet again.

"Lelouch!" Kallen shouted, gasping as one of the tridents managed to score a long line across her thigh. "Where the hell are you!" the rogues grenades would be able to blast the Naga back into disarray, something the militia would need to hold the upper hand against the stronger monsters.

But no arrogant voice came to taunt her, no reassuring explosions that would let Kallen know the battle was still going according to plan, and the cold eyes of her opponents were starting to wear on her. Retreating slightly Kallen managed to join back up with the militia, her new armor weathering a few blows but keeping its integrity. Surrounded by allies she took a moment to catch her breath and eye the Naga's formation.

Two rows had been formed and with their longer weapons the Naga were establishing a foothold that the militia couldn't approach without being run through. Though their numbers were diminished and most of the slaves were dead or bleeding out there were still plenty of the snake-men left.

{Lelouch?} she asked, remembering that they were still partied.

{What's wrong Kallen?} Rivalz replied

{The Naga are back in formation, I need Lelouch to blast them back apart or they might get past us here at the gate.} she explained quickly, carefully watching the Naga.

{Rivalz, I've got three VIP's marked and waiting for you.} Kallen felt a flash of relief as Lelouch's voice returned. {Kallen, I'll be back in two minutes, don't let things get out of hand over there.}

{Where the hell did you go?} starting forward Kallen asked while sizing up the formation to try and find a weakness to exploit.

{Remember I mentioned some players on the invading side? Well they're now painted, literally, for Rivalz to take out from the wall. I just gotta get back over it myself now, without getting shot by our own guys, so if you could not shout anymore that would be very helpful.} his voice was slightly stressed. Shaking her head Kallen finally picked her target, spreading her stance she quickly ran through the steps she would take before throwing herself forward.

Breathing deep she 'Charged' blasting in under the Naga formation's tridents before they could counter-attack. Grabbing the hilt of her sword with both hands Kallen took Tohdoh's words to heart, and started swinging with all her impressive might, 'Cleaving' through the line of monsters before her with no regard for her health or safety. Formation shattering under the barrage of Kallen's devastatingly reckless attacks the Naga suddenly found themselves cornered and harried as the militia managed to get back into a range their swords could find flesh.

A Naga spear ended Kallen's rampage, splitting through the scale-mail over her right shoulder and forcing the girl to drop her sword from numbed fingers. Roaring in equal parts pain and fury Kallen slammed her hand into her attackers face, knocking the Naga completely off it's tail while ignoring the tearing pain and sound of ripping flesh as the spear twisted inside her arm.

Fixing a hand over the smooth wooden handle Kallen snapped it off a few inches from her skin and felt the pain lessen as the majority of the weapon stopped dragging on the head. Holding the remaining portion of the buried spear Kallen felt her avatar's legs give out, slumping her into a kneeling position as the muted throbbing of her wound stole her characters vitality. She could see the monster struggle back to its 'feet' but couldn't find the strength to rise to meet it a second time.

"Ssstupid sssoft-sskinss." it muttered thickly through a bleeding nose and mouth, approaching Kallen almost lazily. "But maybe I will keep you. A sslave for the gladiator pitsss."

Kallen felt a small flash of fear when the brute grinned and produced a black-iron collar. The metal creaking as it opened and Kallen's momentary fear turned into sickened fascination as the collar descended towards her. Was this even allowed? Could an NPC really capture her and force her to fight in the gladiator pits it mentioned? Where was the line drawn in this reality?

Her fears were blown away as the collar dropped to the dirt in front of her, the severed blue claws still holding it. Lifting her eyes Kallen saw a look of pure terror on the Naga's face for a moment, before it burst into flames.

"She's mine." a silky voice purred from behind her. "My Q-1."

The clash of metal and cries of pain and death faded out as Kallen turned to look at him. Hooded cloak still in place, but where there had once been darkness there now gleamed a pinkish orb, a red bird in flight etched into it.

"You should be more careful. I don't want to lose you, yet." he purred again, slender fingers brushing Kallen's chin.

"Zero." She felt her head whip around, the shear coldness in Lelouch's tone startling Kallen.

"Lelouch. I never thought I'd see you again." Zero replied. "When did you come back?"

"Doesn't matter. Leave. Now." Zero threw back his head and laughed as the taller boy stalked forward, bristling.

"Why? This is wonderful, your back, and I've found a perfect Q-1. Now all the pieces are here Lelouch, we can succeed this time!" his voice was happy, like a kitten with a ball of catnip and Kallen could see Zero's hands start to twitch.

"NO! Damn you and your quest, I won't be part of that madness again, and after what you did joining forces isn't an option." where Zero was excited Lelouch was frigid and unyielding as he placed himself between the hooded boy and Kallen.

"Kallen, drink a potion." his tone lost some of its bite, but Lelouch never broke eye contact with Zero.

"Isn't an option? Don't be foolish, it's the **ONLY** option!" Zero suddenly roared, grabbing Lelouch's shirt and dragging him down almost into the shadow of the hood. Lelouch's icy glare never relented, but Zero finally let go of him and stepped back.

"I see. You're not ready. I'll be there when you finally remember, when you can't stand pretending you don't still burn with hatred, _our _hatred. Till then, keep an eye on our Q-1 for me. You've always been good at that, right Lelouch?" chuckling Zero turned, cape fluttering, and stepped up into the saddle of the hell-horse that Kallen hadn't even noticed.

"By the way, Q-1, your coming along perfectly." as the glowing eye fixed hers Kallen felt a momentary chill.

"GO! Or so help me..." Lelouch shouted, hands diving into pouches and coming out filled with grenades, a sudden flicker of fire starting over his right index finger.

"Or so help you what?" Zero sneered, riding forward slightly and knocking Lelouch onto his back with a booted foot. "You can't threaten me, regardless of who came first I'll always be the master now. Though your former contractor does send her regards. In breaking the contract you made the 'code' _mine_ Lelouch, and I intend to keep it with or without your approval." shaking his head Zero paused for a moment in consideration.

"I'll leave you to play alone a while longer, because we both know you'll come to me eventually. Perhaps a foe trying to reclaim your lost contract, though I suspect otherwise." finally Zero turned his horse and galloped up the stairs leading to the wall. His horses hooves leaving molten patches of fire up onto the wall where Zero finally leaped off and disappeared from sight.

"Lelouch?" Kallen mumbled, her hands seeming stiff and wooden as she patted his shoulder.

Looking closer Kallen would have jumped back if she had been capable of it. Lelouch's violet eyes were molten with rage, the power of it almost a physical force. But when he noticed her own blue eyes fearfully watching the fire disappeared, hidden away before she could even breath.

"Drink this." rising from his back Lelouch put a small vial in her hands. "If you don't you'll probably die."

"Thank you." she mumbled weakly, draining the vial and feeling her vitality returning.

"Don't thank me yet." grimacing Lelouch grabbed hold of the end of the spear that still stuck from her shoulder. "Dumbred-headsayswhat?"

"Wh-" she started to ask, only to dissolve into a scream as Lelouch ripped the spear head from her shoulder while she was distracted.

"Now drink this." another vial found it's way under her teary gaze and Kallen glared at the boy before draining it as well, almost immediately her shoulder began to close and the marginal pain dissipated.

"Now you can thank me." snatching her sword Kallen started swearing as the boy lightly skipped out of range, devilish smirk firmly in place.

"You did good, Kallen. Honestly far better then I anticipated." he casually stated, waving around the battlefield. Taking a moment away from trying to kill Lelouch, Kallen saw that the last of the Naga were in the process of being dismembered, there weren't any clamoring at the gate anymore either.

"What just happened? You know Zero, like GM Zero?" putting aside her injured pride Kallen looked at the boy in concern.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Zero and I... use to be friends, but some things happened. Don't let it bother you because it's better left alone." Lelouch started to walk away, dismissing the subject with finality. Despite his words Kallen found herself unable to forget the sight of his violet eyes, unadulterated rage filling them to the brim.

Before she found the words to try and broach the subject again they both turned to see a small elven boy come running up the road yelling "NAGA!"

"God damn it!" Lelouch snarled, the mask over his residual anger slipping for a moment. "I knew Naga attacking by land was strange. They did a god damn two-pronged attack." whipping around Lelouch started shouting orders.

{Rivalz get down here. They attacked the town from the water as well.} Kallen sent out, hoping to keep Rivalz from feeling backlash from Lelouch's bad mood.

{On my way, I'll get some of the guards as well.} he replied after swearing colorfully for a moment.

"Get a priest up here, I want as many men as possible back on their feet. I want everyone but two-score archers to hold the walls formed up _yesterday._ And someone get me a god damn map!" deciding to focus on the task at hand instead of chasing after answers Lelouch was obviously reluctant to talk about Kallen fell in behind him as the boy stalked the recent battleground snarling and snapping.

"Kallen, take the rest of the 'Hammer' and see if you can hold the Naga back till I can get everyone else down there. Rivalz you go with her." Lelouch ordered, nodding to the blue-haired elf as he landed beside them after jumping off the wall. "I'll leave in ten minutes regardless of how many men I manage to scrape together. Make sure you both stay alive till then."

"You got it Lelouch." Rivalz chirped before taking off down the road towards the town.

"Lelouch..." unsure of how to bring up Lelouch's history without feeling some of the fire herself Kallen chewed her lip till Lelouch noticed her still standing beside him.

"It's nothing. The people in this town need us Kallen. Go on, you always wanted to be a hero right?" using her own words against her brought a small frown over Kallen's features but Lelouch was already turning around to shout more instructions.

Sighing Kallen shouldered her sword and called for the rest of the Hammer to meet up with her. Grimly noting that a good score and a half had perished or been rendered incapable of fighting, leaving her surrounded by only twenty militia-men. Luckily they seemed to be more then ready to throw themselves back into the fight.

"Lets go." she stated, turning and racing after Rivalz into the city, smoke rising from the docks already.

* * *

><p><em>Pull.<em>

_Breath._

_Release._

_Kill._

With deadly accuracy the freed arrow buried itself to the feathers in the eye of a Naga looter. Dragging a second shaft from the quiver dangling at his leg Rivalz re-knocked his long-bow and started prowling for another target. As an Archer his strength's were stealth, his elvish speed, and range, sneaking into position and then downing his foes with well-placed shots before they could retaliate. In the chaos that the Naga attack originating from the piers had created Rivalz found he had many opportunities to do just that. His high-quality long-bow had much more penetrating power then the short-bows the majority of the guards used and he had selected a heavier, narrow-headed arrow to further increase his chances of punching through the Naga's thick scales.

Spotting another Naga running down a human shopkeeper the elf raised his bow and repeated his mantra. _Pull. Breath. Release. Kill. _The arrow flying true yet again and pinning the Naga to the wall of a building by it's outstretched arms while the shopkeeper scrambled to safety. A second shot through the head silenced the beasts cries. Checking behind him Rivalz smiled as he saw the new girl come charging down the road, with a whole lot of back-up.

"Looks like they haven't made it to the main living area yet, their getting distracted by the shops and items lying around." he mentioned, striding over to join the incoming troops.

"Ok, lets go get em boys." Kallen yelled, raising the monster sword she swung around like a toothpick.

"For Halshore!" the militia replied, stretching out their legs further and breaking into smaller groups to sweep the streets.

"Watch my back?" she asked, glancing quickly at Rivalz.

"It's not as nice as Milly's..." he replied, cheeky smile over his face. It quickly faded when he had to dive out of the way from the sword that threatened to send him to an early grave and ended up going head-first into a collapsed stand.

"Jesus! Be careful with that thing." rubbing the top of his head Rivalz picked himself up and tried to catch up with the girl as she stormed away.

"Did you know Lelouch knows Zero?" she asked after a few minutes of crawling through the burning market district and not discovering anymore combatants.

"Really? I suppose that would be possible, Lelouch was one of the first players, maybe even a beta tester." he mentioned, still scanning for targets. "Honestly I've only been playing for around six months. Lelouch quit about a month after I started for some reason he won't talk about. What he did before that is mostly in the dark. I knew he was a genius at making money, was never seen outside the city, loved explaining things and helping out new players with gold or items, and would disappear from time to time. What he did during those times is a complete mystery. Why?"

"He... Lelouch, seems to hate Zero." she muttered, poking through an abandoned stall before steering them back towards the docks.

"Well then Zero must have done something pretty serious to Lelouch." Rivalz whistled. "He doesn't hate many people. Sure he doesn't get close to a lot of people, but definitely doesn't just hate them."

"What are the 'Black Knights'?" she asked a few moments later.

"Only the second-biggest guild in the game! Well... they were." the blue-haired boy exclaimed. "They got into a guild war with 'The Holy Brittanian Empire' or 'Brittania' for short and got totally destroyed."

"Wait... the guilds went to war? Why?" she pressed.

"Not many people outside 'Brittania' or 'The Black Knights' seem to know, though the 'Knights' started the war if I remember right. It was a crazy affair too, cities got leveled, hundreds of players got dropped back to level one and lost all their skills from dying so much, the economy game-wide apparently nose-dived and if 'Brittania' hadn't gotten a lucky punch that destroyed a lot of the 'Knights' production and NPC recruiters they still might have been going at it full steam today." Rivalz explained.

"How would a bunch of players fighting screw up the whole game?" the red-head inquired.

"If you build up enough of a reputation with NPC's and have enough player allies you can start a country." the archer stated, diving head-long into another explanation. "Most of the major guilds own some territory and their players can take on 'noble' titles based on their rank in the guild. Owning territory also gives you access to resources to build new equipment and NPC's that you can recruit as an army to defend your territory or try and claim more land with. Your country also gets to tax all the NPC stores that reside inside it to create money the Guild Leader can use to pay for the army and equipment. The guild war created a lot of problems for shops and stores cause they were a prime target, take out the production facilities and you hurt the other guilds equipment and the amount of money they can make, also the shopkeepers and civilians getting killed really hurt moral for the remaining citizens."

After chewing over the information for a while Kallen produced another question, "Is dying really that bad in 'Fantasy's Call'?" Checking an alleyway Rivalz ran through his mantra and dispatched a human looter before responding.

"It's can be pretty crippling. If you don't die in a 'safe' zone, like a pvp arena or city NPC's and players will be able to loot your body, meaning all the items and weapons you worked your ass off for will probably be gone. To come back to life you need to run from a spirit 'Alter' usually a church or magically intense area, back to where you died as a ghost. You move a little faster then normal, but not as fast as if you were mounted." taking a breath Rivalz continued with a grimace, "The worst part is you lose twenty-five to fifty percent of you current xp, as well as one to three of your abilities chosen at random."

"Wow... that's..."

"Brutal. I know, but the designers wanted people to really fear dying just like they would in the real world." Rivalz interrupted her. "The good news is all the items, xp, and skills can be re-acquired. It just takes time and effort. That in mind I think I hear a skirmish across this street." pointing down an alley Rivalz let Kallen hurriedly lead the way towards the clash of metal on metal. Breaching the end of the alley Rivalz spotted a small group of three guards trying to hold of twice their number in Naga.

Kallen immediately 'Charged' into the pack, blasting one of the Naga into the dirt with a fist to the back of it's skull before turning her wrath on the next one in line. Clucking his tongue at her hot-headedness Rivalz drew a bead on one of the Naga that was about to finish off a struggling guardsmen.

"Break shields and pierce armor." he chanted quietly, the phrase activating 'Shatter shot'. Releasing the imbued arrow Rivalz smirked as it blasted completely through his target from shoulder to shoulder, the instant corpse dropping like a marionette.

Quickly drawing again Rivalz deflected one of the Naga's attempts to stab Kallen in the back while she split his companion in half. A second arrow punching through the scales that covered the beasts arm and a third slipping under a rib to puncture a lung, leaving the Naga to drown in its own blood as Rivalz shifted aim again.

Knocking a pair of arrows Rivalz carefully aimed for an extra breath before letting the twin shafts bury themselves into the shoulders of a Naga that broke free from the melee to take out the pesky archer. Chanting again Rivalz drew his bow to it's full length before releasing a 'Shatter shot' directly into the beasts mouth, blasting a gaping hole out the back of its head before the arrow pierced into the hand of a second Naga. Screaming the monster dropped it's raised trident right before Kallen's sword bisected it. Leaving the last, still stunned Naga to the mercy of the trio of guardsmen Kallen and Rivalz marched on towards the docks.

{How's the situation in town?} Lelouch's voice whispered to the pair as they reached the last line of buildings hiding the docks from sight.

{Could be worse, most of the Naga seem to be busy pillaging instead of hunting for kills or slaves.} Rivalz replied back.

{Looks like we did get the main force at the gate then. I'm on my way into town right now with about five and twenty mixed bowmen and militia. We'll push straight to the docks then sweep back into town to catch the stragglers, try and see what the docks look like.} the rouge instructed them.

{Roger, should have visual in a couple seconds.}

"Lets take a peek then shall we." Rivalz grinned at Kallen, covering his head as she raised a fist. "At the docks! At the docks, crazy." snorting Kallen proceeded around the corner of the last warehouse. Rivalz followed on her heels and ran right into her as Kallen froze before exiting their cover.

{Lelouch...} she started.

{Status?} he replied tensely.

{There's a really big one with a shield and sword crawling around the docks, he's got six or seven males and two females with him.} Kallen stated, somewhat worried.

Where the male Naga were brutal, hulking and snake-like the females were slender and far more human looking. Though the thick tail that formed from their hips down, the extra sets of arms along their sides, and the ornate fins that swept back from the top of their heads along their backs detracted from the beauty of the once elven species.

{Roger, do not engage. We'll link up before tackling that pack.} the strategist stated.

Peeking his head out around Kallen's shoulder Rivalz immediately grabbed her and retreated behind the warehouse, ignoring her questions.

{Lelouch... it's Warlord Crast.} he stated after making sure they had the building between themselves and the warlord.

{Never gets any easier does it.} the rogue moaned in return.

"You recognize him?" Kallen asked.

"Yup, crazy bastard has been raiding coasts around here for about a month, since no-ones been able to kill him so far it's safe to assume Crast is probably a dungeon boss or the equivalent of one." the archer explained, dragging out a fresh quiver of heavy arrows from his pouch and strapping it beside his half-empty one.

"Shouldn't he be in his dungeon then?" the girl asked nervously.

"He should be... but that doesn't mean he can't come out and play." checking his bowstring Rivalz swore softly. "If we don't put him down he'll probably just move on to another town or outpost. Our best chance is right now since he doesn't have the sub-bosses around to help him or weaken us before we get to him."

"Get ready for one hell of a fight Kallen." he warned after finishing his status checks.

{I'll be there in two minutes to formulate a plan. Don't let him leave.} Lelouch's voice rang out.

{No promises, there are way to many Naga out there for Kallen and I to take on, even without Crast. I'd hurry.} a gurgling laugh behind them drew both players attention.

Rearing seven-and-a-half feet tall, his scales a glorious orange, and carrying what would have been a hand-and-a-half sword for most men in one claw and an oval shield taller then Rivalz in the other Warlord Cast sneered down at them.

"Ssso are you the oness who disssrupted my planss? I'll be sssure to keep you alive for a very long time for this attrocccity." the snake-like tones forced a shiver down Rivalz spine as he shoved Kallen back.

"Go get Lelouch. I'll try and hold him." Rivalz ordered, fear gripping his heart as the warlord licked his blade.

"But wouldn't you have a better chance-" she started

"NOW Kallen!" he shouted, leaping back as the Warlords blade split the earth he had been standing over a second ago. "He's got a whole mess of back-up and Lelouch will need more then NPC's to take Crast down."

Smiling as Kallen raced off grumbling Rivalz squared his shoulders. That had been pretty cool, now if only Milly would start playing 'Fantasy's Call' as well. Then maybe he could show his crush the best side of himself.

Starting his chant Rivalz raced into an alley, springing with elven agility between the walls to the roof where he immediately loosed the 'Shatter Shot' towards Crast as he rounded the corner. Frowning as the Warlord's shield deflected the imbued arrow Rivalz snapped a pair of shots towards the Naga's chest and head, hoping only one would be intercepted. Slipping under the shots Crast slammed his sword into the side of the building, the wall splitting under the impact and Rivalz found himself flailing in the air as the roof came down.

"Ssslippery elf." the Naga chortled as Rivalz rolled on impact with the ground, firing a pair of arrows as he rolled away. The heavy shield blocking both as the Warlord surged forward towards his prey.

Trusting his elvish fleetness Rivalz shot out off the alley and bounded over a stall as he started his next incantation. The massive Naga merely demolishing the stall with one swing before pushing through the wreckage. Only to find himself staring point-blank into then end of Rivalz 'Shatter shot'. Lightning reflexes let the monster avoid a fatal head-injury, but the devilishly accurate arrow still dug a long furrow from his left brow over the top of his head. Unamused and hurt the Warlord caught up to the fleeing irritant and slammed Rivalz into a wall with his shield, a muffled cry of pain breaking from the archer's lips.

"Caught you!" the Naga snickered, using his greater strength to grind the elf into the wall, patiently waiting for the sound of his bones snapping under the unyielding pressure while the boy struggled for a way out.

In the end it was the wall, not Rivalz slender elven frame that gave out first. Freed from his spot between the proverbial rock and hard spot Rivalz staggered to his feet amidst the wreckage of the wall and looked for a way out of the house that wasn't blocked by six-hundred pounds of furious Naga. Finding a window he managed to break through the glass and dive out into the street before Crast finished creating an opening wide enough to allow his massive frame into the house. Glancing up Rivalz cursed his luck, while entirely explainable as he had just been slammed through the wall of a house he had still managed to jump out on the worst window imaginable.

"Ssssuch a pretty boy. Maybe I'll keep you asss a pet." the serpentine female before him teased, her twin snaking up and the remainder of Crast's entourage fanning out to encircle the archer.

"Fuck." was all he said in return. "Why do the bad guys always get back-up first?"

* * *

><p>Why.<p>

The question burned in his mind as Zero let his mount race along the road without his guidance. Why wouldn't Lelouch come back? With Lelouch taking the reins again they would both get the revenge their blood demanded and craved, the boys tactical skills were still inspiring and hadn't rusted since he had fled 'Fantasy's Call'. He would see, had to see, that there was only one way to make the emperor kneel. Snarling under his hood Zero booted his steed for more speed, trying to outrun his rage and the persistent questions.

Suddenly the mounts front legs caught on something, catapulting Zero from his saddle to roll along the ground. Managing to come out of the roll on his feet Zero glared about, already beginning his spell.

"I expected you to be taller. But I suppose the second generation is always a disappointment." a smooth voice echoed around the cloaked figure.

"**Who are you? Show yourself**!" his words twisted under the effect of his power, becoming deeper and more powerful despite his small stature.

"Tell me... boy. What is most important to people?" slowly a tall, orange haired man with abnormally pale skin revealed himself from a dense clump of underbrush. "Is it money? Food? Sex? Power?"

"**Luciano!**" Zero roared, the spell in his hands spiraling almost out of control.

"But of course. Our great Emperor has heard rumors of a 'new' Zero and sent me to deal with it. Now answer my question so I can cut away that silly cloak and bath in your blood." Luciano replied nonchalantly.

"**Soul Fire!**" was the response, the black and red ball of despair and death racing towards the relaxed ambusher.

"Seriously?" Luciano stated, easily avoiding the fiery shadow. "Come now 'Zero', surely you can do better then that, I can't enjoy this until you play along."

"**I have nothing to say to you, Vampire of Brittania.**" the cloaked boy shouted.

"Fine." the man sighed, "You know what all humans love most? It is your... life" as he uttered the last words Luciano appeared next to Zero and slammed a hand into the hood, interrupting the spell and sending the boy flying backwards.

Licking the blood off his knuckles Luciano closed his eyes and shivered, "Your life. And now guess what I'll be taking from you this day?" grinning evilly Luciano started forward as Zero rose to his feet, a handful of grenades already soaring towards the vampire.

"You've got the right abilities." the vampire commented, easily stepping around the explosions and subsequent fireball that shot from the smoke. "But your not even close to your predecessor's level of expertise. So instead of trying to hold off the inevitable why don't you just answer my questions?"

"**Fuck you**" Zero retorted hotly, summoning another swath of fire that he spread before the steadily approaching man.

"Children these days, you don't even know simple things like what should be important." Luciano remarked, stepping through the fire and drawing a hand-full of knives. "Now, why don't you try to protect that which is most important to you?"

Laughing Luciano threw a brace of knives at Zero's chest, the slender youth swaying sharply to avoid them only for a second set to impact along his left leg. As the limb gave out and Zero collapsed another pair of knives imbedded themselves into his hands.

"Opps, I suppose you can't cast spells so easily like that anymore." the man giggled while Zero dragged himself upright and pulled the blades from his hands.

"**You will not deny me my revenge! Nothing will stop me."** the boy roared, only to dissolve in a fit of coughing as another pair of knives slammed into his chest and Zero was forced to his knees. The laughing vampire stepping forward to reclaim the blades Zero had removed from his hands.

"You value revenge? Why would you ever value something so fickle as revenge." Luciano stated, kicking Zero onto his back. "Life! Life is necessary for revenge, so cry beautifully as I take both life and purpose from you."

"_Zero..."_ like a drop of water in a still pond the boy felt a ripple pass through his body.

"Now let me see what you look like under that hood." pale, sickly fingers lifted the top of the hood away, shock overcoming the vampires features.

"B-but how! You, you've betrayed us-" he started to shout, cut off by a bloody hand ramming itself into his mouth.

"**I release the seal. Come forth, White Knight!"** drawing a small white orb with his free hand Zero let his blood flow over and absorb into the orb, hairline fractures splitting the previously smooth surface wherever the crimson liquid touched.

"**I summon you, SUZAKU!" **the orb shattered, razor-sharp shards slicing into Zero's hand and Luciano's face.

"As our contract is written, so shall I serve." a melodious voice stated. Powerful hands throwing the vampire away from Zero and cradling the warlock against a white chest-plate. The demon prince did not loom, if anything he was far more human then any demon had right to be. Sharp-features like that of a hawk, tousled brown-hair that fell just above his eyebrows, and soul-less grey eyes. The barest hints of spiraling horns that could be seen peeking out through his thick locks the only real indication of his origins in the demonic plane. Clad in white mail-and-plate with a long-sword sheathed at his hip and a shield on his back Suzaku gently held his summoner.

"Amazing! I knew you valued your life, so now, now I can take it from you! Now I can see the glorious pain and fear, the hopelessness and tears. It's so beautiful!" the vampire cried joyously.

"How shall I serve this day, Zero?" Suzaku inquired as Luciano prepared himself, a hint of mockery in his tone.

"Kill him." the boy replied. "Luciano Bradly is not to live beyond this day."

"As you command I am forced to act." the knight stated, placing Zero gently on the ground and drawing his sword and shield.

"I don't fear any summon of yours, 'Zero', even this relic from the war! Tell me, Suzaku, what do you value most?" Luciano taunted as he flung a handful of knives at the knight.

"I value your life, Luciano Bradley, for it is of value to my master." Suzaku replied quietly, skillfully deflecting the daggers with his shield and lunging forward.

"Such a bore. Your artificial intelligence is lacking a core concept, the concept of life." the vampire retorted, evading the knights attack and stabbing for Suzaku's neck. As Suzaku blocked the stab Luciano leaped backwards and drew a handful of red orbs.

"I'll show you, 'Zero', the correct way to use your demons. Come forth, my sweet **Valkyries!**" splitting his thumb the vampire let his blood run over the orbs before throwing them into the air. With a splinter four demons fell to the ground before him, all four scantily covered in black leathers, swept back horns and spiked tails proudly displaying the source of their birth. Giggling the succubi drew whips from the air and darted around to circle the white knight where he crouched in a guarded pose.

"Awww, I thought Luciano would at _least_ give us a challenge." one remarked, cracking her whip towards the knight who smoothly evaded.

"Right? He must be getting old." another commented, her own weapon snaking out to be intercepted by the white shield.

"We'll get out more often at least, if he needs us for opponents of this caliber." the third stated, stretching seductively and eying the knight.

"I wanna play with the little one!" the final succubus stated, skipping towards the bleeding Zero.

"I can not allow that." Suzaku stated, blurring over and slamming the fourth succubi away from his summoner.

"Oh! Suzaku doesn't want to share!" the demon squealed, prompting a fresh wave of giggles from her sisters.

"It's a game!" they shouted, all diving for Zero where he stood behind Suzaku's broad back. Only to draw back screeching as the white sword cut and heavy shield smashed their grasping hands.

"I'm gonna touch him first." the boldest succubus stated, throwing her sister at Suzaku and trying to slip around him while he batted the demon missile away.

"**Like I'd let you**." Zero sneered, blasting the laughing temptress away with a large ball of flaming shadows. The succubi's giggles soon turned to shrieks as the flames continued to burn, her flesh sloughing away before she collapsed in a smoldering pile.

"Looks like you still have some bite." another commented, cracking her whip against her leg.

"Isn't that sexy?" slinking up to her sister the speaker ran a tongue down the growing welt along her thigh.

"I like it when they bite." Suzaku slammed his shield forward yet again to force the last chatting vixen back as she slunk towards Zero.

"**Rain of fire"**

Like a downpour of life-giving water a crimson sheet of dancing fire fell in a wave in front of Suzaku as Zero managed to complete another spell despite his mangled hands. The succubi, finding nowhere to run, shrieked as they burned. Luciano managed to step back out of range of the maelstrom of fire that consumed his summons and let out a whistle.

"I guess you do deserve a little credit, it's not every day you meet a warlock powerful enough to summon that kind of storm." smirking his hands dove back into his pockets and produced another set of red orbs. "But I always come prepared."

"**That won't save you.**" Zero stated, lobbing a pair of grenades at the vampire as Suzaku darted in and swung at his hand.

Intercepting the grenades with the summoning orbs Luciano felt a sharp tingle along his arm as Suzaku's blade tore through his sleeve. Snarling the Vampire drew a pair of knives to deflect the knight's sword while his summons exploded from the smoke of the grenades towards Zero. Easily blasting the weak summons away with twin bolts of shadowy death Zero started chanting for a more powerful spell, leaving Suzaku to keep Luciano from bringing forth anymore summons.

"This isn't right." Luciano commented after several of his attacks and attempts to summon were stalled by the white knight. "You shouldn't have any summons of this caliber. Suzaku was only a fledgling demon, albeit a powerful one." stepping out to avoid Suzaku's slash the vampire paused for a moment to hold his chin in thought.

"You have _her_! That's how you forced his evolution!" he finally shouted, ducking under another wicked swing from the white knight. "My what luck. I admit I was skeptical about finding Zero's 'code' with the obvious fake, but I suppose you actually do deserve the title 'Zero' after all. Though I'll be glad to take it from you here shortly, think of the audacity, one of his Highness' knights of the round table gaining the title 'Zero'."

"**You'll have to pry _her_ from my cold, dead fingers."** Zero shouted as he finished his spell, his demonic eye brightening. **"Suzaku!"**

"Yes, master." breaking off the knight immediately returned to Zero's side.

"**Cataclysm."** Luciano's eyebrows rose for a moment, before his whole face took on a look of awe as Zero summoned a ten-foot wide orb of molten shadow-fire.

"Impressive..." he managed to mutter as the orb ruptured, its contents racing forward in the blink of an eye to eradicate everything before their summoner. The fires, refusing to be sated by the trees and underbrush, blazed hot enough to crack and blacken the earth in a wide swath that stretched for almost a hundred yards.

Stalking through the still smoldering remains Zero halted when he reached the seared body of Luciano. The vampire was barely breathing, and the flames continued to devour the remains of his flesh as Zero peered down at him.

"My... life? Your taking... my life?" he whispered through cratered lips and around a seared tongue, eyes barely alive.

"Like I'd want that worthless thing." the hooded figure replied, his glowing eye flickering. "**Zero commands you, forget my face."**

"Why? Why would you..." with one last heroic effort Luciano shifted one burned arm and lightly slid Zero's hood back, gazing at the face underneath, trying to fight the command. "Yes, my lord." he croaked, finally succumbing to the insidious fingers of control that wracked his mind.

"I met Zero, and he opened my... Eye." the boy replied as the vampire's pupils were circled by a thin red ring. Lowering his hood while the glowing power in his eye dissipated as he rose to his feet. "Suzaku, finish your instructions."

"Yes, my lord." the knight bowed, then smoothly slid his sword through Luciano's ribs.

"Does it bother you, Suzaku, who I am?" the slender boy asked, staring down at the corpse between them.

"You are Zero." the knight returned with a shrug. "The 'code' proves it."

"I did not ask you to describe my title." Zero stated.

"That is all that matters. No matter who sits on the throne they are all Zero, and Zero I serve no matter what my personal feelings may be." Suzaku declared, as if it were the simplest thing in the world. Grunting as he turned away Zero began his ritual, and shortly after mounted his demonic steed.

"My life is yours, Zero." Suzaku stated, before fading away like smoke as a white orb materialized in Zero's hand.

"Sometimes I wonder." Zero mused as his hell-horse resumed his interrupted journey.

Left behind and forgotten the blistered and blackened corpse began to shiver.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter III. End<em>

* * *

><p>Whew, so got some more explanations out of the way (I apologize for not mentioning that Zero is shorter then Kallen last chapter, I'll try and get an edit in to fix that.), some more interaction between our characters, and uncovering a little more of the dark past between Lelouch and Zero... all while trying to save a city under siege!<p>

I used the WoW Naga as my base-line so if you want a better image of them just google search "wow" and "Naga".

PVP (Player vs Player) action will be included, but I decided not to really hit on that point yet.

/=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-/

My dear anonymous reviewer-

Thank you again for continuing to review! I'm also very pleased I met your expectations with the last chapter (hopefully this one as well). As for the ending: I have an ending that could signify the end of this particular story in mind. Though I love to see stories that continue to grow and evolve endlessly as well and will strive to accomplish that feat =).

I'm glad you enjoyed the break-up from the action, though this chapter is a little heavier on the action I will have some chapters where very little actual fighting occurs to balance the ones like this out and keep the action from getting stale. The real world will come calling soon enough (after the defense of Halshore) and we'll switch gears for at least one chapter before diving back into 'Fantasy's Call'. I plan to keep that rhythm (adventure in game, followed by a chapter or two of life in ashford) fairly constant.

The race system is fairly open and based more on DnD then WoW, I'll sit down and come up with a precise list of available player races eventually (for now I'm mostly sticking to elves, humans, and the odd gnome.). I won't reveal Zero's race just yet, but it will come out eventually.

Thank you for the grammar review, I'll do my best to try and catch errors and fix them. I haven't worked with a beta before because of the random times I write, though I'm starting to think it would be a good idea for me to make that extra effort (I want to produce the best work possible, and it's not realistic for me to be able to do that without someone else lending a hand, even just throwing ideas around with people vastly improves my work).

Glad to see your looking forward to more chapters and I'll do my absolute best to continue to deliver! Also, rambling is a good thing in my book, it just makes more things to talk about and consider. So don't ever worry that you're saying too much.

And for Lost Lord (since you won't let me PM you... sadface)-

Very pleased that you think so highly of my work! I hope the little teasers for the relationship between Lelouch and Zero haven't turned you off to the story, but they already have some history that will come out eventually. As I mentioned in this chapter 'Zero' is actually more like a title, how the current Zero got it and who he received it from will hopefully keep you guessing and interested in my work =).

/=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-/

Some reviewer questions/comments I thought might be good to answer where everyone can see:

The morality system (Fight, Flee, Defect to the horde options): This is a concept that every RPG game worth it's salt these days tries to capture. The idea that the player can pick their own destiny and actions. Since I'm not bound by programing constraints I've been able to expand this concept to its limit and allow the players to live in a world where they can quite literally do whatever they want. However consequences will be just as realistic (Sure you could join the Naga and attack the city... but if word gets out do you think any city nearby would offer its goods and services to you? Maybe a bounty could be placed on your head, leading other players or NPC's to hunt you down for revenge.)

My ability learning system: Most of my readers seem very pleased with it, and that makes me very, very happy! A few things to note- while it's possible to temorarily remove an ability from the game (Killing the teacher of a unique ability) the ability will be learned by another NPC eventually so that one person can't be the _only_ person in the game with access to the ability. However there are a limitless number of techniques so players will often have different abilities, both because they are taught by different teachers, and because they will use abilities that feel right to them (Lelouch could _potentially_ learn 'Cleave', but since he isn't as strong as Kallen he would probably use something else instead, such as wielding two weapons.)

Quick note: NPC's will not re-spawn in a traditional sense. Other NPC's will fill in the holes (like a traveling merchant taking over a dead shop keepers store.) so 'death' is a very real concept to them. If a city gets wiped out it won't spring back to life a few minutes later, it will take time for the surrounding cities to send people to repopulate the area and get the city back on it's feet (if they even decide to do so, otherwise the city might just become a graveyard... maybe even a dungeon eventually). Once again part of my attempt to create a game that feels like a real 'world'.

Thoughts/comments on Lelouch's plan would be very helpful (did it make sense? seem to simple for our resident genius?) I know I revealed the plan before it was executed which is very different from how we usually get to see Lelouch's plans but I think this works just as well to show his brilliance (Setting up several different signals to let the reserves know where to go, ect.). If nobody likes it though I'll switch back to the more 'anime' type where nothing is revealed until Lelouch's plan is already in action. Future wide-scale battles will be longer (this is still the very beginning of the game in a sense.)

New abilities mentioned this chapter:

Cataclysm- The warlock creates an orb of shadowy flames that burn with unusually high intensity. The orbs can range in size, larger orbs being far more difficult and time-consuming to create. Flames are very difficult to douse, burning despite the presence of water (Roughly 2-3x the amount normally required to douse a standard flame of similar size) or lack of oxygen.

Rain of Fire- Based on WoW's spell of the same name, caster creates a wave of fire that drops to the targeted area (Size depends on the casters proficiency and time spent preparing the spell) before erupting and decimating everything caught inside.

Shatter Shot- Archer ability that pierces through armor or shields (Higher quality armor has a greater chance of surviving). Requires a chant to imbue the arrow with the Archers mana.

I apologize for the massive size of my end notes, but at the same time I don't think I'm including anything that isn't helpful in understanding the world of 'Fantasy's Call'. If they are becoming a problem feel free to let me know and I will try and cut back on them a bit (I will not stop adding responses to reviewers that I can't PM. Every reviewer deserves at least a few moments of my attention for taking the time to help improve my work and I will not budge on this stance.)

**~Simply**_Waters~_


End file.
